Merlin's Sister
by McKennakate98
Summary: Merlin never knew much about his father. What was his life like before the Purge? When Merlin asked him what he would do if he had a son living in Camelot he said he didn't have a son. He never did say any thing about a daughter. Why did Balinor agree to help Uther with his clear hate of magic. What if Uther captured his family. Uther thought they were all dead. But they weren't.
1. Lost and Found

Arthur and Merlin road down the worn path to Arthur's favorite hunting grounds. He was glad it wasn't to far from the city. Hunting had never been his favorite pass time, but as Arthur's manservant he always had to accompany him on these trips. Never mind they were supposed to be solo trips.

They stopped by the brook and continued the rest of the way by foot. Knowing Arthur would skin him alive if he scared off any more prey, Merlin took extra care to tread quietly and keep aware of his surroundings. For some strange reason he felt he was being watched. Shadows moved but there was nothing there. Sticks crunched but there was no one there to step on them. He would have thought he was going mad, but Arthur noticed it to.

"Merlin, that had better not be you!" He rage whispered.

"It's not, sire," Merlin whispered back. "It sounds like it's coming from the left." But he shot his eyes to the right. It was a tactic many of the knights used to ambush bandits, and he knew Arthur would recognize it.

"Okay on three," They quickly ran in the direction of the noises. But what they found was not a group of bandits but a girl. She was obviously a few years older than Arthur. She had midnight black hair and soft brown eyes. She reminded Merlin of someone, but he couldn't think of who. She was clearly frightened by the sudden appearance of the two boys, her eyes were a big as saucers.

Not wanting to scare her any more Merlin lowered his sword and Arthur soon followed suit. She seemed to relax a little but her guard was still up. Merlin decided it was best to figure out who she was. "Hello, I'm Merlin. Who are you?"

"Kenna," she squeaked.

"Well, Kenna what are you doing out here," Arthur asked. He left off a silent 'stalking us'.

"You two are the first people I've seen in weeks. The bandit that grabbed me wasn't very competent, but before I could escape he moved me so far away from my home that I don't have a clue how to get back. I've just been wandering ever since. Where am I by the way?" She looked very confused. Merlin looked to Arthur. They knew they couldn't just leave her here alone and confused.

"Your in Camelot," Arthur said gently, "and I'm Prince Arthur. This is Merlin, my manservant. We could take you to the castle and find a way to get you home."

"Really!" she said excitedly. "I would love that."

"Okay, lets get going. Gaius should be back from his rounds by now right?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yes, sire. He should be working of making potions and things like that right about now," He answered.

"Excellent," Arthur said and they started on their way.

Merlin lead Kenna to the old physicians room. Arthur went to inform his father that he was back and what happened in the woods. They would probably try to hunt down the bandit to prevent him from causing any trouble in Camelot.

Kenna was quiet on the way home. Merlin assumed she was just shy, but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. She had a familiar look about her, yet he couldn't figure out just why that was. He was certain he had never met her before. He couldn't help but wonder where she was from. Maybe he had been there with Arthur and he had seen her in a crowd or something. That was the only reason, that he could think of, that made since.

They walked into Gaius's chambers to find the old man staring out the window. He had a troubled look on his face. Merlin walked up behind him but the Physician didn't seem to notice. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Gaius, are you okay?"

Gaius jumped. He seemed to just realize there were people in his room. "Oh, Merlin, My boy you startled me." He looked quickly at the girl standing in the doorway. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Kenna. We found her in the woods. She was abducted by a bandit and escaped. Arthur wanted you to look at her and make sure she was completely fine."

"Of coarse! I'll get on that immediately" He responded, shuffling to clear the bench so she could sit down.

"Okay, well I have to get back to Arthur. He wants to see if we can track down the bandit." He walked out the door in search the prince.

"I never did expect to see you again! How have you been dear?" Gaius couldn't believe his eyes. The girl before him should be long dead. She would be if it weren't for the promise he made her father. He might not have been able to protect her parents, but he could at least he could keep her safe.

"Good enough. After I completed my training I went to Mercia. It was there I heard the rumors about my father. I couldn't find him, but I did hear about my little brother. I had to see if it was true. I'm pleased to say I was pleasantly surprised." Kenna smiled thinking of the clumsy servant that looked so similar to her. "Is it true? Everything the druids say about him?"

"Yes and so much more! He is defiantly incredibly powerful, but he lacks control. Have you heard of his battle with Nimueh?" Gaius found it weird to talk to someone like this about his ward, but it was nice to have someone else to discuss their secret with. He knew Merlin would agree.

"Yes, me and Morgause both have. We felt the shift of power when he took control of the power of life and death. It's part of the reason I'm here. Morgause doesn't know about him and it's better she didn't. As much as I hate to admit it she has become corrupt in her hatred and power lust. If she were to gain control of any amount of his power, she would become unstoppable. Cenrid's kingdom wouldn't be the only one under her control." Kenna shook her head she couldn't bear the thought of what her old friend had become.

"So it is true, what they say about Cenrid being manipulated?" Gaius could only guess what that meant for Camelot and Merlin.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," She sighed. Then she smiled, "Is my old friend still where we had to leave him?"

Gaius chuckled, "Yes, he hasn't really had a chance to move from there have he? It will be a few hours before the boys get back if you want to see him."

She was already sprinting out the door.

The Dragon could feel the power in the air. He knew a High Priestess when he smelt one. He couldn't see what was happening up in the castle, though. If Uther had one on trial he should be able to see what was going on. His Dragon Sight always allowed him to see those things, but his entire sight was blurred even Arthur and Merlin's destiny was out of focus. It disturbed him greatly.

That is until he saw the raven haired witch leaning against the wall of his cavern. "You know Kilgharrah, this is not how I pictured seeing you again." She chuckled and walked closer to the edge. "I always thought you would have tricked someone into letting you out by now. You were never the most patient dragon."

"Kenna! What are you doing here? You should know better than anyone that the castle of Camelot is no place for a High Priestess!" he scolded.

"It seems to be the perfect place to hide my little brother, though." she looked him in the eye. She knew how he worked. There was no way he hadn't tricked him into doing something that would ultimately lead to him being let free. The Dragon, despite wanting the best for the fate of magic, was incredibly greedy.

"He has a great destiny ahead of him. I have only guided him in that direction as best I could." He defended himself.

"Did that direction include exposing him to the magical world! You and I both know how disastrous that could be. Especially if Morgause got to him before I did. Your lucky she hasn't come for her sister yet! He wouldn't stand a chance! What happened with Nimueh put everything at stake! He was not ready for that kind of power, and now Morgause knows there's another powerful sorcerer out there. She could very well think it was Morgana and come looking for her. She will stop at nothing for her quest for power and revenge. I know you want Uther dead, but neither my brother nor Arthur are ready for that. Merlin probably doesn't even understand the severity of his destiny, yet!" She took a breath. She hadn't meant to come down here to yell at him, but, honestly, with no one to keep an eye on him for twenty years, he had caused a lot trouble, and he deserved it.

"Are you done yet, Little Witch?" He was often scolded by her father in a similar manner. It was better to just let her get it all out in fatal swoop.

She growled. She hated when he called her that. Even as a child when her father would bring her to visit the dragons, it drove her nuts. They knew it to. She knows he does it because he thinks its funny. "No, but I'm almost out of time. They're almost back. I need to be in Gaius's chambers when they get there." She was right. Kilgharrah could feel the presence of the you warlock approaching. She bolted down the corridor.


	2. New Discoveries

Merlin made his way up to Gaius's chambers. It had taken a while, but they had found the bandit they believed had taken Kenna. He had lead them straight to the rest of the band, and Arthur and the knights ambushed them. Nobody escaped, and those that weren't killed in the ambush were now on their way before the king for their trials.

Arthur, who was in a good mood, gave him the night off. It was a rare occurrence, and when it did happen Merlin took full advantage. Maybe he could show Kenna around. He didn't know how long she was staying, but he knew it could be a while. She was a commoner so Uther would care little about helping her, and he doubted she would have the money to get transportation, like a horse.

As he walked down the hallway he heard laughing. He walked into the Physician's Chambers to find him and Kenna laughing at something hysterically. He smiled. It had been awhile since Gaius had laughed like that. "What was the joke? I have a feeling I'm going to want to hear it."

Kenna and Gaius seemed to just notice him walking in. Kenna smiled. Gaius looked nervous. "Merlin, we have something to talk to you about."

"Okay, should I worried?" He was starting to get anxious. Gaius never looked this nervous unless the king was accusing one of them of sorcery.

"No, but this is going to come as a shock and your probably going to get upset with me for a while," Gaius started. "As you know, when the Great Purge started children as well as adults were persecuted. Kenna was one of them."

Merlin looked at her with a look of respect to survive the Purge a child after being caught was one and a million. "So your a sorceress," he asked.

"Yes, but that's not what were worried about," she explained.

"You see I could only help so many people, and very few from the same family. Kenna and her father were the exception. I couldn't help her mother, and her and her father were the separated. I handed her over to the High Priestesses, and she was trained. Her father couldn't follow her when I freed him so I sent him to Ealdor. He was given sanctuary there for a time, until Uther hunted him down and he had to run, again." Gaius looked at Merlin, trying to find a reaction. He looked frozen. The new information didn't seem to have processed yet.

"Merlin?" Kenna said quietly.

"Your my sister?" Merlin looked at her cautiously. Kenna smiled. "Yeah. Hello, little brother."

"Where is our father then? Didn't either of you try to find the other? How did you find me?" He had so many questions. Might as well start with those.

"When Gaius saved me he faked my death to avoid suspicion. Everyone thought I was dead including our father. After I finished my training I tried to track him down, but I couldn't find him. I _did _find rumors about you, though. I had to know if they were true, so I came here. Turns out they were." Kenna said.

"So the bandit?" Merlin asked.

"I made him up, but it looks like something good came from that," she chuckled nervously.

Then Merlin did something they didn't expect. He didn't explode or even look angry. He smiled and asked, "So this means your staying?"

Kenna laughed and nodded. She threw her arms around him and hugged her brother for the first time.


	3. It Begins

Merlin never thought about what it would be like to have a sibling. He always knew he couldn't have a younger one. He knew his mother didn't want to marry and his father long gone. An older one never even crossed his mind. It didn't seem possible. Yet here she was telling him about life before the Purge. She had what Gaius called an everlasting memory. She never forgot anything. In this case it seemed like a wonderful thing. She told him all about how dragons flew across the sky, but instead of screaming, people would glance up, then go back to their business, because they saw it everyday! And how magicians would do tricks in the streets for children and healers where everywhere and always willing to help. It sounded perfect. He couldn't figure out why Uther would want to destroy that. Kenna didn't know either, but apparently Nimueh did. She seemed to be the root of all of Merlin's problems.

"So now I have a question for you," Kenna said looking out the window at the sunset.

"Okay, what?" he said.

"Do you want to go do some magic?" She smiled at him, excited.

"We can't do it in the castle. It would be to risky," He didn't really want to tell her no. It sounded like fun, but Gaius was right. They couldn't just practice whenever they wanted.

"I know a place we can go. It's a clearing near where you found me. I had been stay there for a few days. There are magical wards put up to keep people away." she smiled hopefully.

"Okay, but you get to ask Gaius," Merlin bargained. There was no way they were getting out of the castle without his blessing.

"Ask Gaius what?" He knew he was going to start to hate those words in the very near futer.

"Well we were hoping you would let us go out to this place I know and practice," She gave him doe eyes between the glares she shot at Merlin for laughing. Gaius looked between the two, surprised how much like siblings the two were already acting. He considered their offer. He knew Kenna would be extra careful especially with her brother there. As a plus she was very crafty. Even at five, during the Purge, she was exceptionally good at covering her tracks and talking her way out of situations.

He sighed, "Alright, you have until midnight."

Merlin looked at him slack jawed. Kenna was sending him smug looks. Gaius would normally never let him do something like this. Kenna jumped up and dragged him out the door then down the stairs. Before he knew it he was in a clearing he had never seen before. Off in a corner was a small hovel. It was simple on the out side, but he had no doubt the inside was elaborate as any noble woman's room.

"Okay, so, do you know many spells?" Kenna began.

"Just the one I've used to protect Arthur," Merlin answered

"Perfect, I'm going to show you some that aren't battle or protection spell."

"What do you mean?"

"Every spell falls into a certain category. The most common, at least with laws banning magic, are healing and protection. Then come battle spells, they're more complicated so most don't get the chance to learn them. Next come elemental spells. They are the spells that have to do with nature, and that's where I want to start." Kenna had a look in her eye that he often saw in Morgana. That made him increasingly nervous.

"Okay, let's do it." Merlin sighed. He knew this would be different from his usual way of learning, but he didn't really know what he should expect.

They spent hours manipulating the elements. Fire was simple enough. He had used that element several times, but he did have to practice controlling the how much energy he put into it. According to Kenna it used his energy to burn. Wind was next. He had only used it once to defeat the Afanc, but it didn't drain his energy like fire. Instead it was stubborn, determined to stay on its original coarse. After wind came water. It was stubborn like wind, but It had a mind of its own as well. Once it was on a new coarse it wanted to stay there, so if you messed up you had to start all over. Earth was the most difficult. It didn't move or have a flow so it had to be moved by pure force and strength alone. Directing it was difficult because the only direct it wanted to go was down.

Eventually he all but mastered them all. Kenna looked at him with a sort of reverence. Most people would have passed out after working so hard with all the elements, but Merlin just looked like he had simply finished all his chores for the day. Of coarse with all the chores Arthur gave him, that's not that different slightly exhausted. They had another hour until midnight, but Kenna decided to call it an early night. Besides they had to find a way back into the castle.

"Alright, if we can find a way to distract the guards, then we can go through the main gate. After that we just have to stay out of sight, and we can make it to Gaius's chambers without much trouble." Merlin suggested.

"Let me guess, you've done this before?" Kenna smirked at him.

Merlin blushed, "Once or twice. Arthur has a bad habit of angering magical creatures."

Kenna just shook her head. "Your definitely my little brother. Come on I have an idea."

She and Merlin crept threw the shadows. As they came to the gate Kenna muttered a quiet spell. There was a rustle in the bushes, and Kenna drug him threw the gateway as fast as she could. She said a spell that sounded suspiciously like a reversal spell. Merlin looked at her funny. "Camouflage spell," she said quickly. Merlin guided her up down the corridors and to the stairs.

Merlin almost thought they where home free when Leon caught them going around the corner. "Merlin, what are you doing? You know you can't be out here at this time of night. And who is this?"

"Um, well, this is Kenna. She's the girl me and Arthur found earlier today. I was showing her around and we lost track of time and missed dinner. We decided to sneak down to the kitchen and grab a bite."

"Fine, but only because I know how often you skip meals running after Arthur. I'll escort you back to your chambers." He herded them up the stairs.

When they got back to the rooms Leon scolded them one last time. "Don't let me catch you out here this late again. I won't tell Arthur this time, but curfew is there for a reason. Try to remember that."

When he was out of sight Kenna looked at Merlin. "He seemed nice."

"He is. Most of the nights that hang around Arthur are. You just have to get to know them." They headed to Merlin's room. Merlin made a small pallet and slept on that, while Kenna got the bed. For the first time in a while Merlin slept soundly, without any nightmares.

Sadly it was only the calm before the storm.


	4. Meet and Greet

Merlin woke up the next day to Kenna prodding him in the side. It was barely sun up, but she looked excited and ready to go. She was always so eager and excited. At the crack of dawn, Merlin found this extremely irritating. He pulled himself up, and dragged his feet to the meal table. (That just means Gaius doesn't use any kind of poison on it)

"Merlin, you're up early!" Gaius said, shocked.

"Turns out my sister is a morning person. You are sure we're related right?" Merlin joked, stuffing porridge in his mouth.

"The mornings are a wonderful time, Merlin. You would know that if you were awake for it," Kenna informed him.

"Kenna, I really need you to rub off on him. He might start getting things done on time for once," Gaius teased.

"Do I have to be lectured about that every time I sit down at this table?" Merlin whined playfully.

"Yes, now hurry up! You have to tend to Arthur, and I have potions to mix," Gaius said.

Merlin walked into Arthur's room, still a little early. He pulled the curtains open, and with his usual cheeriness, calls out, "Rise and shine! Up and at 'um!"

"_Mer_lin! What are you doing here so early?" The prince rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Merlin sighs. What he's about to do is what normally gets things thrown at him. He yanks the covers back. Merlin then runs behind the table he has Arthur's breakfast on. The prince looked at him incredulously and got up off the bed. He had a suspicious look in his eyes. "You're up early, and you got me breakfast on time. You either want something or this is poisoned and you're excited." Arthur couldn't understand why his manservant suddenly decided to do something right.

"No, Kenna is apparently a morning person," Merlin yawned. Prince Prat was right. It was early.

"Well, tell her not to be. I now understand why you're never on time. This is a ridiculous time to wake up," Arthur started eating, and Merlin named off his list of chores for the day.

After breakfast they went down to the training ground. The knights were lounging around and goofing off. Merlin nearly laughed at the look on Arthur's face. The knights, on the other hand, all jumped to do their warm ups. Leon had been the only one putting forth effort before Arthur came up, so he got a nod. Merlin never could understand 'knight talk' as he called it, but even he knew that meant Leon was going to get an easier day than normal.

"Okay, since everybody seems to think my not being here means you don't have to do anything, we're going to start with one on one with me to make sure nobody's going soft." Arthur snarled. "Leon I want you with Merlin. If he's going to be there at every battle, he might as well be useful. Just show him the basics for now. He just doesn't need to be tripping over himself in the middle of battle."

It was about that time Merlin noticed Kenna walking up. She had a look of amusement plastered on her face. It was then Merlin knew she had planned this. She had explained that she had been watching the workings of Camelot for a while, and if she didn't know the knights had been slacking then he would eat one of Gaius's leeches. She smiled at him and Leon, and he knew she planned that too. It was probably a thank you for not saying anything to Arthur about the night before.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. Arthur walked up to him, probably to give further instructions, but he saw Kenna waved her over. "I have a weird feeling, Kenna, that you had something more than luck to do with this, so thank you. If you want you can stay and watch."

"You might just be right, and I would be honored," She grinned triumphantly. She may be older, but she could definitely more immature at times. She skipped back to where she could watch out of the way.

All the knights seemed to be watching the newest edition to the castle. They had all heard about how she got there, but no one had seen her. Except apparently Leon, who by chance was the only one not to join in when they sat and waited for Arthur to join them like every other morning? That didn't make them suspicious at all. She was actually the main topic of their discussion (Gossip). The way it looked to them she had already managed to wrap Arthur Leon and Merlin as tightly around her pinkie finger as Morgana or Gwen. She was mystery.

During training Arthur made sure none of them ever thought about slacking again. Leon taught Merlin the basics as Arthur instructed, and he did better now than he did when he first came to Camelot. (Leon said it was because he had seen more demonstrations with the weapon, but Merlin was certain it was because Arthur was horrible teacher.)

As training wore on even Arthur was getting tired, (Not that he would admit it) and Merlin was losing his patients, trying to get yet another move right. Leon could tell the raven haired servant was exhausted so he decided maybe the best way to teach Merlin this move was to let him see an example. He was going to call Arthur, but seeing as he was still a little angry at the knights he decided against it. Instead he called over Kenna, who at this point was just lounging in the shade.

"Okay, do you know anything about a sword," he asked. He knew most ladies didn't even know how to hold them, but after meeting Morgana he made a point to ask.

"My father might not have been a knight, but he did know a thing or two about sword fighting. He showed me taught me some just in case, not that it helped much when it counted," She chuckled humorlessly.

Leon nodded. He wasn't all that surprised. She seemed like the sort who would know something. In a weird way she reminded him of Morgana. The both had an air about them that demanded respect. "Would you happen to know the move I've had Merlin working on?"

"Yes, it's a defensive move. It keeps your attacker from using their strength to run you threw with your own sword." she answered.

"Okay then you can help me demonstrate it to Merlin then?" He asked.

She nodded with a ghost of a smirk on her face. It wasn't until after they started sparring that Leon realized just how dangerous that smirk was.

Not even five minutes later she stood over him with her sword pointed at his face. There was barely any sweat on her brow, and the braid that held back almost unmanageable hair was mostly intact. Leon couldn't even move at first he was so shocked. Arthur had even stopped the fight he was winning to stare at the outcome of the 'demonstration'.

"Kenna, I realize you love the opportunity to show off, but I need you help at the minuet if you don't mind," Gaius had materialized out of nowhere. How he did that, the knights would never know. Kenna smiled and walked back into the castle without so much as looking back at the shell shocked faces of the knights.

The silence was broken by Merlin, of course, who said, "I thought you said it was a defensive move?" Arthur felt that was a stupid enough question to walk over and cuff his ear.

The prince then proceeded to beat every knight into the mindset that they should train from the moment they walked onto the field to the moment they walked off, excluding Leon who had been humiliated enough and was actually making some progress with training Merlin. Arthur was officially convinced that miracles do exist. Of course he had to unofficially make sure the knights knew not to speak the extent of what had happened that day for fear of what his father might think. Not only were the knights slaking off, but one of them was beaten by a common girl.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Merlin even managed to get his chores done quickly and had an hour or so off that afternoon. He sat with Kenna, who Gaius had forcibly recruited to crush, slice and dice herbs all day. She cared very little about the fact that she had beaten Leon. She knew she would win from the beginning. She had been trained since a younger age by a more demanding teacher, and had more 'battle experience', as she put it.

Arthur, for obvious reasons, didn't need to know this, but that didn't stop the flow of questions that Merlin received upon bringing the young prince his breakfast. Merlin came up with glass-like excuses like 'she got lucky' and 'Leon probably just underestimated her because of her status and the fact she's a she'. This seemed to appease him but only just.

Merlin found it very irritating to have to sit through another 'and this is why we don't draw attention to ourselves' speech from Gaius. Kenna on the other hand was very unconcerned with all of this. She looked like she had her head in the clouds and planned to keep it there. When the night finally came Merlin welcomed sleep. His muscles were sore from training, and hearing Gaius and Kenna discuss herbal treatments was not the most exciting thing.

"Someone was watching. I'm certain of it." Kenna said, uneasy.

"Well I'm sure the knights were. One of their own was beaten by a girl," The dragon chuckled.

"No this was different. They had power." she shook her head. This could end very badly if she was right.

"Morgause?" He asked, realizing how right she was to be worried.

"No, this power felt different, but similar. I can't quite explain it. It felt almost untapped. Like Merlin if he had never used his powers," She elaborated.

"Morgana, then?" he asked. She nodded. This was the most likely answer.

"She is dangerous. The true extent of her powers cannot be discovered. She would destroy us all." The dragon thought of the prophecy.

"No, once she starts to show signs of power I'm going to teach her like I do Merlin," She argued.

"The prophecy talk about her in a dangerous way. We can't play with that," the dragon insisted.

"No! I will not condemn her for what she might do. The prophecy never even says her name. For all we know it could mean Morgause. She may be a lost cause, but her sister is innocent as of now and I plan to keep it that way." She hissed at the massive reptile. "Destiny is not set in stone. I will not stand by and watch her become something that could very well be what her sister already is."

"You are playing with fire little witch. Beware the future and remember it was you who made it," he gave a last warning before flying to his overhead ledge.

She left the cavern more determined than ever to protect the king's ward. Even the druids predicted that the evil one the prophecy spoke of was Morgana, yet she read it first hand and it could just as easily be referring to her sister. No, she would not dismiss that fact as fiction as the other creatures of magic have.

The next morning when Merlin woke up to a very irritable half-sister. Whatever made her anger had better stay out of her way. Merlin, despite only knowing her two days, could tell her temper could out do even Uther's. He gave her a wide girth while eating breakfast that morning.

On the way to Arthur's chambers with breakfast, he ran in to Gwen almost literally. Thankfully, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence so she was prepared. Merlin decided to walk her to Morgana's room since he hadn't talked to her since before Kenna showed up and he had missed both of them.

"So, what's been going on recently? I haven't seen you or Arthur parading around, but I've heard all kinds of rumors. What's this I hear about a girl you found in the woods?" She had only heard unbelievable rumors about the newest addition to the castle, one being that the previous day she had disarmed Leon in a sword demonstration. Of course she had no way of knowing if this was true or not. The knights were being rather tight lipped about it.

Merlin laughed, "Yes, we found a girl in the woods. Yes the rumor you heard about her and Leon is true. Yes, she is staying with Gaius and me. I think that should cover everything." He smiled cheekily. "Oh, and her name is Kenna."

Gwen laughed, "Yes, well, almost. There is also a rumor that you two are... involved."

Merlin's face was hilarious. "Oh, God, no! She's like a sister! Gross!" Merlin had to shake the horrible thought out of his head.

Gwen laughed hysterically. Of course it hadn't been an actual rumor, but she felt it would be a good laugh. She was right. It had been a while since she laughed like that. Probably since Merlin's first day in Camelot, when she tried to talk to the boy in the stocks being pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables.

Of course, they were curious about the new girl, and, now, what she had done that had Merlin calling her a sister. Morgana was surprisingly excited to meet her. It was common knowledge that the lady Morgana wasn't very fond of people, women specifically, invading her space. Which was the entire castle. The lady Sophia was a prime example of this.

Just as they reached their destination, Morgana stepped out of the room. She said something to the guard and then noticed them. She said what looked like 'never mind' and walked to them. "Hello, Merlin. How are you this morning?" She smiled tiredly at both of them.

"Good enough. What about you? Nightmares getting to you again?" he chatted casually.

"Yes, actually I was just going to ask you, Gwen, if you could go to Gaius and get me something to sooth this headache," she asked her maid servant.

"Of course, my lady! Right away!" Gwen scurried off to find Gaius.

Merlin chuckled. She was still sweet as the day she took pity on the idiot stuck in the stocks. Morgana smiled thinking along the same lines. The two began to catch up on the newest gossip in the castle. Or rather Morgana told Merlin rumors and Merlin confirmed or denied them. This included a quiet discussion about Kenna. Morgana seemed fascinated by his sister. He only told her as much as he could without giving everything away though. Gaius and Kenna would kill him if he gave away their magic to the king's ward.

"Well, I really must be going, and I think you should too. You don't want Arthur having a temper tantrum because you were late again," she suggested.

"Of course. Perhaps should bring Kenna by later, so you and Gwen could meet her?" He asked.

"That's a great idea! I can't wait to meet her," She smiled one last time, and walked to the throne room.

"Thank god you're late. I was scared Kenna would wake you early again," Arthur joked.

"Actually she did. I stopped and chatted with Morgana and Gwen on the way here. Apparently I missed a lot. The maid staff has been busy. Did you know you and Julia from the kitchen were having an affair?" Merlin laughed.

"Really? Wow," he said, exasperated. "You help a girl who tripped once, and all of a sudden you're having an affair. Man, they must think we're married!"

They joked about the antics of the maid staff while Merlin helped Arthur prepare for the morning. As the morning went on Merlin went on to explain Morgana's odd behavior about Kenna.

"She actually wants to meet her?" Arthur said incredulously.

"Yep. It doesn't make since to me either," Merlin confirmed.

"I thought she didn't like any girls other than Gwen in her territory," Arthur was stunned

"Her territory?"

"Yes. Doesn't she normally go up in arms whenever a new girl walks in the castle? I've seen her get hostile with a princesses who had more power than her because they got to close while she was dancing with one of the knights. It wasn't pretty."

Merlin laughed, "Maybe it's different with the maids. She doesn't have to worry about them moving in on her knights."

"Maybe, but she never made a point to meet any of them." Arthur shook his head. "Let's go. We need to get to training field before hell freezes over."

The rest of the day was spent training. Merlin was steadily getting better with Leon teaching him. This became Merlin's favorite joke. The Prince and first knight of Camelot couldn't tech his own manservant how to use sword, but his second in command could, no problem. Every time Merlin said something about Arthur would growl or mutter, and all the knights would have to hide their chuckles. After a while even Kenna came out to watch again, her mood defiantly better. Unlike the knights she did nothing to smother her giggles, and Arthur took to glaring at her. She would just smile innocently back at him.

The day continued like that until lunch, and Merlin continued his normal chores. The day passed by quickly, with Kenna keeping him company. He explained to her how the castle worked, and told her about the lower town. She decided to help him with the chores she knew she could do: washing cloths and polishing armor. It was because of this all of Merlin's chores were finished early. After reporting to Arthur, the two boys thought it was about time they introduced Kenna to Morgana.

They dragged her to the other side of the castle, and knocked on Morgana's door. Gwen opened the door to find Arthur, Merlin, and a girl she had never seen before. She ushered them in to find Morgana sitting at her vanity, braiding her hair. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Morgana, Gwen, this is Kenna," Merlin said.

She curtsied. "My lady. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"What happened? She almost seems pleasant," Arthur whispered loudly. Kenna smacked the back of Arthur's head in retaliation. Gwen's eyes got as big as saucers, but Morgana started laughing.

"Finally! Someone with a little back bone. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kenna," Morgana grinned at the witch. They sat in the room for the rest of the afternoon. They even ate dinner in there in favor of dinning with Uther, not that that was much of a choice. The two raven haired girls hit it off stupendously, and the other three watched in fascination. They had never seen Morgana take to someone so well. As far as they were concerned it was a miracle, and not one that should they should question.


	5. The Curse of Cornilius Sigan

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Merlin!"

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked the sleep deprived prince.

"Are you deaf?" He asked over the pounding of the construction.

"I wish," Merlin said irritably.

"I want you to go down there and tell them to stop" Arthur ordered.

"But working they're under the king's orders," Merlin protested.

"Yeah, and you're working undermine!" Arthur growled.

As Merlin walked down to the lower part of the castle you could hear him mumbling about clot pole princes and being over worked by said prince.

When Merlin finally got to the construction site he was nearly trampled. All the workers ran out screaming. Merlin, who was beginning to believe he had lost all since of self-preservation since coming to Camelot, ran into the newly opened chamber.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that the chamber was in fact a tomb. The second was the man who appeared to be kneeling in front of the coffin. He walked around gawking at the gold. Then he noticed the man hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hello?" Merlin looked more closely at him. He put his hand on his shoulder, and the man fell backwards. Merlin finally understood why the workers ran out. The kneeling man was dead, killed by what looked like a dart. The worst part was the fact that the man was gray with glowing red eyes. He could only think of one thing that could do that to a person. The dart was cursed and that meant this was the tomb of a sorcerer.

"How do you think he died?" Merlin asked the physician as he looked around the room. "Gaius?"

"Hmm?" Gaius's eyes were fixed on the coffin. He wore a stunned and worried expression.

"Do you know whose tomb it is?" Merlin asked suspicious.

"Not sure," He said.

"Do you think it's cursed?" He asked, wondering why his mentor was acting so peculiar.

Gaius walked to the coffin, his eyes glued to the glowing blue heart jewel in the center of the chest of the man on the coffin. He stepped up the two steps to look at it closer, and a hidden trap was sprung. A dart like the one in the man shot out at Gaius. Merlin was just barely quick enough time to make a tray fly in front of him and intercept the dart.

"You just saved my life. Thank you!" Gaius said, in obvious shock.

The plate stayed suspended in midair until Merlin heard voices in the halls. He immediately drooped it, and it rolled right to the feet of Uther, who was being led by Kenna and Arthur to the newly opened excavation site.

"...guarded at all times," He said to Arthur. He saw Merlin scrabbling to pick up the tray and muttered, "Idiot."

Kenna shot him a cold glare. Arthur caught it and made her stop before the king noticed. Merlin quickly picked up the tray and with a slight bow scrabbled out of the way.

"Do you work hard to be insubordinate, or is it something you like to do for fun?" Arthur asked her.

"I guess it's just one of my more natural talents," Kenna said with a disgusted look on her face. She had it learned well from working with Morgana. Morgana had her staying with her at night so Gwen could get some rest.

"Well this is quite a find! You see, Gaius, I was right," Uther gloated. "There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for this? Gaius?"

Gaius, who had taken to examining the treasure, looked up briefly and said, "Uh, I'll have to look into it, sire."

Uther walked to the other side of the coffin and noticed the body of the man. "How did he die?" he asked. The sighted seemed to disturb him.

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here." Gaius point to the trigger tile.

"To deter grave robbers." Arthur observed.

"Well there's plenty here people would want to steal. Have the tomb secured," He ordered, "Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

"Yes, father." Merlin knew the prince was not looking forward to that task. This meant he had more paper work. Kenna just smirked at him. She was spending too much time with Morgana.

The next morning Merlin was scrambling to get everything ready for Arthur. The recent sleepless night had made the prince rather grouchy, and Merlin got the worst end of it. They were going on hunting trip, which Arthur knew Merlin hated, and the prince was determined to make the servants life miserable.

"Hurry up, Merlin," the prince said to him. Merlin almost groaned.

"Sorry!" He then got down on all fours. On especially bad days Arthur would use him as a stepping stool. One time Merlin refused and he was put in the stocks for two days. It was not an experience he wished to repeat. Unfortunately Kenna decided this was a good time to look out the window. Seeing Arthur standing on her little brother was not something she liked. She said a quiet incantation, and the saddle girth broke causing Arthur fell off the horse. Merlin saw her just as she turned around.

"Merlin!" He shouted.

"I don't understand," He feigned ignorance.

"Well there's a surprise."

"I did that girth up myself!"

"Well I think that's the problem!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

As this exchange took place, a man caught Arthur's horse and fixed its girth. He walked the horse back to where the prince and servant argued. There was something about him Merlin instantly hated.

"I took the time to properly fit your girth, sire," He said.

"Thank you," Arthur looked at the man unsure what to think about him.

"It's an honor to be of service to the prince."

'That was it,' Merlin thought. 'He's a bootlicker.'

"An honor. You hear that Merlin?" Arthur threw in his manservants face.

"Allow me the honor of brushing your cloths down," the bootlicker requested.

As he did this, Arthur looked at him and said in a whisper, "The honor."

When he finished he looked to Arthur, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

"Well, you can give Merlin a kick up the backside," Arthur said with a irritated look at Merlin.

"I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure," He said looking at Merlin.

"Ha! What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work." He said. It suddenly occurred to Merlin what was happening. He was trying to move in on his job. His blood began to boil.

"Good! You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short a man or two." Arthur walked to his horse.

"You're too kind, Sire!" He smiled at Merlin.

"Here! You'll need a beater!" Merlin shoved the weapon into his hands, 'accidentally' hitting him in the stomach. Oops. "Sorry." He then shoved past him.

'This is going to be a long day,' Merlin thought.

He was right. After Cedric took credit for throwing the spear the day just got worse. Arthur and Cedric kept shooting looks at him. They were completely different looks for completely different reasons, but Merlin found them equally irritating. Arthur forced him to clean the boar by himself, and Cedric got his share. 'It's probably because of the incident this morning,' Merlin thought.

He walked into Gaius's chambers to find him and Kenna pouring over one of his books. The looked up. "What's wrong?" Kenna asked him looking at the look on her brother's face.

"I saved Arthur's life. Someone else got the credit. Just the usual." He said. Kenna's face darkened. She was still angry about what happened this morning. "What are you doing?" he asked looking over their shoulders.

Happy to change the subject, Gaius said, "I found this inscription on the scepter."

"What language is that?" He asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages."

"Sigan?"

"It's his tomb."

"Who's he?" Merlin was getting more and more confused with this conversation.

"Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived." Kenna said.

"Really?" Merlin felt a little awed.

"You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Sigan was a figure of nightmares." She shook her head. He wasn't worthy of the power as far as she was concerned.

"Why?" Merlin had a feeling this wasn't going anywhere good.

"His powers. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, His spells helped build Camelot itself." Gaius explained.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"In the end he grew too powerful and the king at the time ordered his execution." Gaius shortened the story down.

"If he's dead why are you so worried?" Merlin asked confused again.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought of his wealth and power dying with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death its self." Kenna sounded a little disgusted.

"You think he might have succeeded?" Merlin understood now.

"Let's hope not for all our sakes." Gaius went back to looking for the correct language.

"I'm off to sit with Morgana. I'll back in the morning." Kenna announced. She loved sitting with the Seer. In a way she was allot like her sister before she became corrupted. It was like having a sister again. She was in a way excited for Morgana's powers to grow. Training with Merlin was too easy. He was so powerful he could master almost any spell with, healing being the only exception. It would be nice to have a challenge, and she was certain Morgana would give her one.

Gaius couldn't bear the thought that Sigan might return. He had hopes to convince Uther to seal the tomb. He knew Uther hated anything to do with magic. Maybe that included sorcerer's tombs. He knew Uther knew the tales of the powerful sorcerer's demise, how he cursed Camelot. If that ever came true he wasn't sure if Merlin and Kenna's power's combined could stop it. He walked into the dining hall to find the king eating alone.

"Gaius," Uther looked up in surprise. "What is it you want?"

"To seal up the burial chambers and all its contents," he said confidently.

"Don't be ridiculous," Uther said.

"The insignia on this ring belongs to Cornelius Sigan. I believe it to be his tomb. In the old religion Sigan means raven." Gaius showed him a gold ring with a raven head on it.

"No wonder the riches are so great," Uther said with understanding and greed in his eyes.

"Then you are aware of the legends, Sire?" Gaius said. He hoped Uther would see his point.

"Yes, I have always enjoyed the tale of the arrogant sorcerer who came to an untimely end," Uther looked at him carefully. He knew where this conversation was going and he would not give up all that gold.

"According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would return and raze the city to the ground," Gaius explained.

"Gaius, you have long been my ally in my fight against sorcery. You, more than anyone, should not give into these irrational fears," The king said or maybe scolded. It was hard to tell.

"Thank you, sire," Gaius turned to walk away.

"And Gaius. Do not spread panic amongst my people," Uther warned. "This is foolish superstition, nothing more."

Morgana dreamed of a bird. A raven to be more precise. Kenna could pick up what she saw do to a spell she cast weeks ago. It had been helping her keep tract of Morgana's progression. Her seer powers were slowly growing before long see would show signs of the magic that was just under the surface.

"Ah!" She woke up screaming. "Kenna! Kenna!"

"Shh, my lady. Shh, everything will be just fine." She hated this was all she could do. Unfortunately the only way for her powers to grow was to let her sight grow as well. "There's nothing to be frightened of."

"What was this dream about?" Gaius asked the frightened ward of the king.

"A bird," She answered unsure of herself.

"What kind of a bird?" Gaius had bad feeling.

"A raven," He said his suspicions confirmed.

"It was terrifying, Gaius. What do you think it means?" She asked.

"Probably nothing," Gaius said, but his voice said it was something.

"What if he tried to reach into her mind? He was more than capable in life," Kenna asked. "If you're right about the jewel, he might still be."

"What?" She asked, "Who wants to reach into my mind?"

"Sigan," Kenna said.

"No, we don't know that," Merlin said. Gaius brought him so he could restrain Morgana who was having a panic attack. "For all we know he's dead as door nail, and it was just a dream."

"Merlin's right, Kenna. Such a thing is almost impossible. It's best to think it's just a dream." Gaius ushered them into the hall. Gwen would take care of her for the rest of the day.

"Merlin, you need to attend the prince," Gaius said. Merlin's eyes widened, and he took off down the hall. "And Kenna, you can't be telling Morgana these things. She can't find out about her gifts. I'm not sure how Uther will react, should she slip up and accidentally give herself away."

"She will if she doesn't learn to control it," Kenna argued. "Look at Merlin. You said he had almost no control when he came. Now he's preforming magic under the king's nose to save lives, and he's getting away with it. We could help Morgana do the same. Plus Morgause was near Camelot. I could feel her. She's getting bolder." She hadn't planned to tell him that, but she didn't see much of a choice.

"Morgause is back?" She nodded. "Okay, but now is not the time. She isn't ready."

"Fine, but I won't let her suffer much longer," She stormed off.

That afternoon Merlin stormed through the chambers to his room. Kenna watched him as he all but ran through with... Was that mud on his face or...? She and Gaius locked eyes, their spat from this morning forgotten.

"What's that on your face," Gaius said concerned.

"Nothing," Merlin snapped.

"What's wrong?" Kenna said surprised at his tone.

"Nothing," He snapped harshly again. Kenna raised an eyebrow at Gaius. He could see the attitude threatening to take over. She could be fiery enough to give Morgana a run for her money if she wanted. They followed him into the room, and found him sulking on the bed. Kenna deflated a little seeing her brother so defeated. She grabbed a wet rag and sat on the bed next to him.

"Here," She said softly. Gaius sat on the other side and waited for him to speak.

"I'm not an idiot," He said.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"I just want Arthur to trust me," He said sadly. "And to see me for who I really am."

"One day he will," Gaius assured him.

"When?" he asked. "Everything I do is for him, and he just thinks I am an idiot."

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot. Although looking at you now..." Kenna tried to lighten the mood. It worked only slightly.

"Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin," Gaius said. "I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and it is your calling to serve and protect him."

"It's hard," Merlin whispered.

"I know it's hard. But Camelot is in grave peril," Gaius said. "I've translated the inscription. 'He who breaks my heart completes me work.'"

"What does it mean?" Merlin said perking up.

"Do you remember the stone, how it glowed," Gaius reminded him.

"Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it," Merlin said.

"That's because it's not a jewel. It's the soul of Cornelius Sigan," Kenna explained.

"You think he's alive?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"His soul is, but in order to truly live, a soul needs a body." Gaius said.

"So if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken, and the soul is released?" Merlin clarified.

"That is what I fear." He said.

"I have to be off to see to Morgana," Kenna said getting the rest of what she hoped was mud off his face. "I'll be back by morning." But she was going to take care of something first.

"Wake up," Kenna said after storming into Arthur's room.

"What the..." He looked for the source of the voice. He found a very agitated serving girl.

"You heard me," She rummaged threw his cloths and got him an outfit that was acceptable for sneaking around. "Hurry up. We don't have all night. If I'm right he already has the keys."

"What is going on?" He asked.

"You'll find out if you move faster," she snapped. With that she walked outside to wait. Not seeing any other choice he did as she said.

They walked through the halls, Kenna somehow knew any time someone was coming. She led him all the way to the burial chamber. It was wide open and the guards were passed out. She picked up a random ball that looked like it was made from mud. "Do you know what this is," It was the first time she had spoken to him since the room. It looked vaguely familiar.

"No, not really," he said.

"I found one on the floor of the stables. It's called a sleep ball. It's made from several different mosses, lichens, and mud from the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The effect of the just the right combination is instant unconsciousness. They're pretty common where I'm from."

"And where would that be?" She refused to tell him anything about a past life so he just asked her at random times hoping for a slip up. So far no success.

"That's a question for another time," She said. "The appropriate questions here would be 'Why is one here' and 'Why was one on the floor of the stable's floors.'"

"Okay, do you have any answers to those questions." he asked smartly. He could have an attitude to.

"Let's see if you can figure it out on your own," she said. He walked into the chamber and found it was ransacked.

"How did they get in here? The door was completely fine, and I have the only set of keys," He took inventory of what was missing.

"And where are your keys?" She asked. "Who would have had access to them?"

"Cedric," Arthur growled. It made sense. "But he saved my life."

"Did he? He never had a spear in I remember correctly," She had watched a few knights with their weapons after making sure Merlin was okay.

"Then who did it?" Arthur questioned.

"My brother," She often referred to Merlin as that, "never liked the spot light, and the knights wouldn't have questioned what happened to the weapons they dropped."

"Why wouldn't he say anything?" He asked.

"There are more important things," She picked up what looked like the stone that once sat in the setting in the chest of the coffin, only clear instead of blue. "This once held the soul of Cornelius Sigan. The inscription Gaius translated said that it could possess whoever removed it from its setting. It was likely removed by Cedric, but you cannot let him know you know he's Sigan. Your ignorance is the only thing that will keep you alive. You can't tell your father, Sigan is too powerful and will destroy him. I have a plan to defeat him but you have to go with it."

"Tell me what to do," He said.

"Excellent," She explained the plan, or most of it, anyway. Gaius was going to kill her.

The next day Arthur was jittery and nervous. Cedric (or should he say Sigan?) thankfully didn't notice, but Merlin would. He would be in here before long if everything went according to Kenna's plan.

"Sire," A guard said, "I just got word your manservant was placed in the cells."

"What?" Arthur was surprised. But this made the plan easier so he'd go with it.

"He attacked a man named Cedric apparently," He informed him. Arthur nodded.

He went down to the cells where Merlin was being held. "Merlin do I even want to know?"

"Sigan has possessed Cedric body," He said.

"Merlin have you been on the cider?" He hated doing this to him, but it was the only way to keep him out of trouble.

"Please listen to me," Merlin begged. "Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge."

Nonsense this isn't helping you keep your job," It was a low blow, but it was the best Arthur had. It wa better for everyone involved if Merlin was out of the way.

"You're not listening to me!" Merlin yelled. "Stop being such a clot pole!"

"I'm listing more than you think. You'll stay here until tomorrow morning, then I'll decide what to do with you. And you'll explain to me what a clot pole is," Arthur said. He left Merlin shocked and a little confused.

That night the attack began. Creatures for which, Arthur had no name attacked the castle and the city. The horrible gray creatures attacked anything close to them. The knights had no clue what to do. They couldn't even land a blow. Arthur could only pray Kenna's plan would work.

Arthur ran into the throne room. His father had to have gotten his reports by now. Arthur needed his orders if he was going to do his part. He found his father pacing.

"I don't know what this creature is," He said. "Where it's come from."

"There's more than one," Arthur informed him. "We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city."

"You must hunt down these creatures and kill them," Uther ordered.

"Yes, sire," Arthur said. This was perfect. With no actual orders he could go through with the plan with no worries of questions his father might ask.

Gaius walked into the throne room. The king was pacing. The creatures where causing mayhem and panic in the city.

"Have you seen what is happening?" The king asked.

"It is as I warned you, sire," He told him

"It is his revenge," Gaius insisted, "he has come back from the dead."

"Then he will die again," The king proclaimed.

"You do not understand, sir." Gaius tried to explain, "You cannot kill a man who has concurred mortality."

"Do not tell me what cannot be done," The king snapped. "Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I am king!"

Merlin sat in the dungeons. He couldn't figure out what Arthur meant, but one thing is for sure. Kenna had something to do with it. She said something and now Arthur believed him, at least to an extent. Then the dungeons started to shake. Merlin feared the roof would come down.

"Hello!" The guards wouldn't leave him... would they?

There was some one down the passage way, but he couldn't tell who is has. They were walking slowly and staring at the walls. As the figure got closer he could see it was Kenna. What she was doing, he couldn't tell. It was like she was talking to the walls. As she got closer though he could see she was casting spells. Then he noticed the cracks in the wall slowly closing up. She was reinforcing the wall.

"You should really find better places to get locked up in, little brother. A dungeon about to be ripped out of the ground by an evil sorcerer really isn't that great." She rushed over and unlocked the cell door. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

He followed her all the way to the corridor that lead to the dragons cave. "Oh no, no way. I'm not going anywhere near that over-grown lizard ever again!"

"Maybe not for yourself, but you will for Arthur." He started to protest, but Kenna lost her temper and dragged him down to the cavern.

"Hello, little witch, and young warlock I didn't expect to see you again," the Great Dragon said.

"I didn't come willingly," Merlin complained.

"No, but you still require something from me," The dragon stated.

"Yes, Sigan, Is causing havoc, and you have the knowledge to stop it." Kenna cut in.

"Ah, yes, the greatest sorcerer to ever live. How do you plan to stop him?" he asked.

"You're the seer, shouldn't you know?" She replied cheekily.

"Very well, but I will require something in return." He whispered it in Kenna's ear. She didn't seem happy about it, but she nodded. "Merlin stand before me," Kenna shoved him in front of the dragon. "Few men have seen this power, use it wisely." The dragon blew a misty substance over him and he understood how to beat Sigan.

Arthur was fighting for his life. He had just told his men to retreat, and he was cut off. 'Kenna, you better hurry up.' He thought. The gargoyles, that's what Kenna said they were, circled him. Finally one struck, and he was knocked to the ground. He hit his head and he couldn't move. Then he heard a voice. It was familiar, but the words it said were not. Now he was unconscious, but he could hear everything. On the bright side the pain in his head and side where subdued.

He heard footsteps in the square. The first where quick and panicked, but the second where slow and precise. The first he was almost certain were Kenna's or Merlin's. The other's he only knew meant trouble. That was when he heard something that would change his life forever. "_Astrice!" _Merlin shouted.

Merlin was an evil sorcerer. It didn't sound right in his head. Then he thought back to what Kenna said, "Merlin is the only one who can help us once I find a way to destroy whatever it is Sigan has up his sleeve." He thought at the time she meant she didn't trust anyone else to help. He never thought this is what she meant, but it made sense. He knew there was no way Merlin could throw a spear!

"Who would have believed it?" Cedric/Sigan's voice sounded. "You a sorcerer, and a powerful one."

"I won't let you hurt him," Merlin stated, and Arthur was certain he meant it.

"And you're going to stop me?" Sigan laughed.

"I'll stop you," 'And this is where the plan must come into play' Arthur thought.

Sigan seemed to know this as well. "He does not deserve you loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

Arthur suddenly felt kind of guilty. Then he felt angry. Why should he care? This was a sorcerer that had lied, and manipulated him. "That's not true."

"He cast you aside without a second thought," Sigan had to stop pointing these things out. He was trying to hold a grudge over here!

"That doesn't matter," 'Damn it, Merlin! Stop being so understanding.' Arthur thought.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have so much power," Sigan was really laying it on thick.

"That's the way it has to be," Merlin said.

"Does it?" Sigan asked. "Your young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for who you are."

"That can never be," Merlin said in a painful voice.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet."

"I don't want that," Merlin said with disgust.

"You would rather be a servant?" The idea obviously confused Sigan.

"Better to serve a good man than rule with an evil one," There was a strange sense of pride in Arthur, not that he would ever admit it, especially about a sorcerer.

"So be it," Sigan said. "If you will not join me, I will become you and harness your power to my will."

Arthur wasn't sure what happened next, but from what he could tell Sigan had left Cedric's body in favor of Merlin's. Cedric had fallen next to him.

_"Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!" _Merlin chanted. Arthur wasn't sure what that was, but it freaked him out. Then everything got quiet and Arthur was certain Merlin had failed. When heard Kenna call out, "Merlin?" he wanted to tell her to run, but he still couldn't wake up. Then he heard Merlin give out a slight chuckle, and he could have cried with relief, not that he ever would have.

"I'm so proud of you!" He heard them run to each other. Shortly after he heard more footsteps. Kenna and Merlin ran to somewhere else, probably out of sight. The soldiers were yelling to take him to Gaius's chambers, but Gaius told them, "No it's too crowded. Take him to his room. I'll treat him there." So they did. Kenna escorted them. Arthur was certain she had something to do with the fact he couldn't wake up. The knights left him with the serving girl, and he waited for her to do something.

"Arthur, I know you're probably angry, but there are some things you need to know," Kenna said to him. "Merlin and I are sorcerers, but we aren't evil. Your father is wrong. Magic isn't good or evil. It's the person who's using it. I'd hoped to show you that tonight. I think Merlin is the best example of this whether he knows this or not. You see he's been protecting the kingdom from the shadows since the day he got here. Once Gaius treats you I'll explain everything."

Arthur had no choice but to listen as she told him every story she could think of where Merlin used his magic for good. He was angry that his manservant had lied to him for as long as he had been here, but slowly that anger was waning. He listened carefully and either, Merlin was a saint, or Kenna was lying through her teeth. After what he saw today though, he was starting to think it was the first option.

Finally she finished. She sighed, "Now I'm going to take off this paralysis spell. You will be able ask questions or whatever you please." He knew she meant turn them in.

But he didn't think that was going to do. "Did Merlin know I was watching earlier?" He asked.

"No, in fact it would be better if he didn't for a while. You might be ready to know, but he is far from being ready to tell you. As long as he has kept his secret he has a lot of trouble telling people he trusts." Kenna said.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" He asked and she grinned.

"There's a friend I want you to meet," Kenna grabbed his hand and dragged him to the cell of the only prisoner he dared not confront. Most of the castle had heard the rumors that the king kept the last dragon hidden away as a trophy. Arthur didn't think there was a soul out there who would disturb it though. Not even Uther himself felt the desire to see the beast.

Kenna said a quiet incantation, and the guards slumped over. The slipped quietly passed through the gate and the corridor that led to the dragon's cavern. The beast swooped down and landed in front them. Arthur jumped and looked at it in awe.

"So you have decided to share our little secret with the prince, have you?" He said, "And does your brother know about this?"

"No, you know he doesn't, and as I'm sure you know, its best it stays that way," Kenna said evenly. She was still worried about his request for her.

"He can talk," Arthur said. The awe had yet to die down.

"Yes, and how are you reacting to this young prince?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to react. Kenna I'm quite certain has some sort of mental affliction, and I just watched my manservant save my life again, as well as all of Camelot. Now I'm talking to a dragon. You could say I'm a bit overwhelmed," He said. His shock was probably the only reason he was taking this so well.

"I would assume so, and you quite right about the Lady Kenna's mental state," The dragon said amused. Kenna huffed at him.

"Lady? I wasn't aware she was a noble," Arthur said confused.

"My father was a Dragon Lord. To the dragons and quite a few people, I was nobility." She said. She had yet to explain her and Merlin's relation so still didn't know much about her.

"Oh," Was the only thing he could get out. Kenna shook her head.

"Now, he could probably kill you here with no second thoughts, regrets, or even get caught, but your still standing. Why is that? Because with all your father has done to him in most cases with any human you would be. What does that tell you?" Kenna asked him, the dragon watching.

"Maybe, my father was wrong," Arthur admitted.

"Okay, then is it possible he was wrong about my kind?" She asked.

Arthur frown. He really didn't want to think his father committed genocide twice for no reason but he found himself saying, "Yes."

Kenna nodded. Her work that night was done.

"You know you won't get any thanks, Merlin," Gaius said knowing this fact had bugged Merlin in the past.

"I know. I'm not a complete idiot," Merlin said cheerfully.

Kenna walked in with a bowl of stew. "Here you go. It's not a lot, but it's better than nothing." She slid the bowl over the table to him, and went to read a book on the bench. Merlin raised an eyebrow at his sister, but didn't question it. As he got the first bite in his mouth, Arthur walked in.

"I've come to see Merlin," He told Gaius, who seemed to expect he was there for him. Gaius nodded and went back to his herb sorting. "Although I haven't forgotten your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clot pole," Kenna gave a little giggle at that, "I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric."

"So what you're saying, on this one occasion, I was actually right?"

"Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow, and no one to clean my armor." He said to proud to admit he was sorry. He dropped the armor on the table in front of his servant (best friend). He left the room quickly, not sure how Kenna would react. The girl was scary before she was a witch. He felt a little better after he heard a voice in his head say 'Thank you.'

Gaius looked at his youngest ward, "Clot pole?" All three began to laugh.

Morgana woke up with a fright. She had given Kenna the night off because she was helping Merlin with some of Arthur's ridiculous demands. Now she regretted it a little. A strange noise drew her attention to the window. A small gray cat sat in the moonlight. Morgana walked over to the window and scooped her up. The cat purred as she scratched behind her ears.

"What should I do with you?" She knew Uther would simply use her to train the dogs to hunt given the chance. "I just have to keep you. I'll call you... Parva." The cat gave chuckle like purr.

The next morning Gwen found her mistress sleeping peacefully with a small gray cat on her pillow. The cat woke up and looked at her with mischievous, brown eyes.


	6. The Once and Future Queen

Morgana walked into the dining room with Parva trailing after her as she did most mornings now. Uther wasn't keen to let the little creature stay in the castle, but Morgana convinced him she was beneficial, at least at catching mice. The cat would appear most mornings after Gwen arrived to start the day then disappear shortly before dusk. Gaius said this was because she likely was out hunting at that time.

"Morgana, why do you bring that little beast to meals? We have no clue where it's been," Arthur said. He never really liked the thing, especially when she took it in public.

"Because she won't drool like a dog, and she's smart enough to just follow me," Morgana snapped at him. This was a fairly common argument. The whole time the cat watched Arthur with intelligent, brown eyes. Gwen and Merlin took this as their cue to distract their masters from their reoccurring argument. They offered them each a drink, and Gwen picked up the cat and held her for the duration of the meal. If the two of them kept this up Uther would eventually just kill the cat, and despite his dislike of the little beast Arthur would feel bad for Morgana. She was oddly fond of it.

Merlin watched as Arthur unhorsed another knight. The lance broke with a sickening crack and the man few backwards of his horse.

"That has got to hurt," Merlin said with a weird sort of pride that he always got when his master won one of these matches. Arthur, whose mood had definitely improved since this morning, gave a sarcastic snort.

"That's the point, _Mer_lin," He said almost fondly. "It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance will you?" The Prince seemed almost giddy. Merlin assumed it was because of the upcoming tournament. While he was happy Arthur wasn't treating him like a slave, he knew that tournaments had a bad habit of opening up the gates to potential prince assassins. Arthur saddled up again and jousted against Sir Leon. It was going like every other match that day until the sun, reflecting off Sir Leon, got in Arthur's eyes. The prince could have easily been dismounted, but Sir Leon held back. It took everything Merlin had not to groan. He could already see where this was going and he could only sit and watch the castle crumble.

"Why did you pull out? I was wide open," Arthur demanded. "You could have unhorsed me."

"I was fearful I might injure you, Sire," Leon said and immediately regretted.

"You had the advantage," Arthur said getting his temper under control. "You can't afford to hesitate."

In his head Merlin was silently chanting 'Please just say Yes, Sire. Please just say Yes, Sire.' in his head over and over. He really didn't want to deal with an Arthur with his pride hurt. The knights seemed to be doing something similar as they watched the two head knights clash. Unfortunately, Leon didn't seem to notice this and said, "I wouldn't have if I were facing a different opponent." Then he seemed to realise what he said and tried to catch himself, "You are the future king, My Lord."

It didn't work. "You're jousted in the tournament last year. Are you saying, you let me win?" And there it was. The rest of his day was ruined.

"No, My Lord," Leon said quickly.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I don't expect special treatment from you," Arthur was fuming. He turned around. "From any of you! Is that understood?" They all nodded quickly.

Arthur paced in his room. "How am I supposed to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?"

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time," Merlin answered carefully.

"So it's happening some of the time?" Arthur said not taking the bait.

"No, I'm certain it isn't," Merlin said hoping to recover.

"Now, you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what I want to hear," Arthur said exasperatedly.

"Yes, er, no, er... What was the question?" Merlin said as he cleaned up his master's dirty clothes that were all over the floor.

"That just proves it!" Arthur confirmed. "All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated like everybody else."

"Really?" Merlin almost laughed. Most people would want to be treated like a prince.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Arthur said dramatically.

"Well any time you want to swap places just let me know," Merlin said jokingly.

"That's not a totally stupid idea," Arthur said with his ' I have an idea' face. Merlin hated that face.

"You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are," Merlin hoped that would get his mind off of whatever it was that was in his head.

Yes, I can." Arthur said under his breath as Merlin left to clean his cloths.

"Not without magic," A voice chimed behind him. "Of course you could always pose as someone else." Kenna sat in his 'official' chair as many had deemed it. She had been popping in and out of his room for weeks now. She said it was improper to be seen constantly be in his room at the odd hours she was always in there, and it was difficult to trust the walls at normal hours. He couldn't agree more, so he allowed her to pop around as she pleased, not that he had a say in it anyway. He couldn't handle answering questions on top of all his other things to do, anyway.

"Not a bad idea, if I do say so myself, but you always did love to read my mind," He said pulling up a chair next to the one that was normally his. "I'll need some help pulling it off. I take it that since your here that means you're willing to," She would normally never come during the day. It was easier to get caught and she normally slept then anyway.

"Yes, I can talk Gwen into sharing her home for a week and help Merlin find a fake you, but you have to come up with a reason as to why you won't be at the match," She offered. She loved a good trick now and then, and this would definitely a good one. Plus the prat might learn a thing or two about the life of his subjects.

"Also we've received word of a beast roaming the forest near the northern borders," Arthur said as he ate dinner with his father.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther asked.

"It has the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the... Face of a bear." Arthur said. Then he added, "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery." Merlin was cracking up as he poured wine into the king's goblet.

"Then we must destroy it," Uther said without hesitation.

"I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning," The Prince said.

"But you'll miss the tournament," Uther said.

"As much as I'd like to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first," Arthur replied nobly.

"You're right," Uther conceded, "of course,"

Merlin grinned at Arthur. He knew the Prince wasn't very knowledgeable about magical creatures, but that description was utterly ridiculous.

Arthur turned to the knights he handpicked for escorting him to the border. He trusted them to keep this secret at least until the end of the tournament. "I'll meet you here in four days. You must tell no one I have returned to Camelot." As they rode off he heard someone clumsily trampling through the woods. He knew exactly who it was. "You're late, _Mer_lin." He said.

Merlin of course chose this moment to trip. As he pulled himself back up, he tried to answer, "Sorry, Gaius had me wa...ing the... I couldn't ..." He was breathing too heavily to speak.

He took the bag from Merlin and searched for the cloths he was supposed to wear. As he put them on he caught a whiff of something horrible. "What is that smell? Whose cloths are these?"

"They're mine. I washed them specially," Arthur looked at him and Merlin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Seems pretending to be someone else is the only way to get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag will you," He ordered.

"If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag," Merlin said hopefully.

"You're forgetting something, Merlin. Nobody will know it's my bag," Arthur said.

"There must be an easier way to prove you're self," Merlin said thinking this was a bad idea.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin," Arthur said.

Kenna listened into the conversation inside the Council Chamber of Doom. She didn't like the look of the guy who walked in.

"I was there in person, Odin has put a price on Prince Arthur's head," He said

"Surely he wouldn't dare?" Uther said.

"He is blinded by grief, My Lord. The assassin Myror has accepted the bounty," The man told him. Kenna almost gasped. She had heard of the assassin before, and it would be difficult to protect Arthur were he not already in hiding. 'At least some good came of this,' she thought.

"I have heard of this Myror," Uther said. 'At least he knows what he's up against,' she thought.

"I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak. I bring you this information at great risk to myself," 'So that's why I don't like him' Kenna thought plotting to play karma.

Uther must have given him what he wanted because he came out grinning like a gremlin. Kenna faked bumping into him and slipped a hand into his pocket, snatching the gold coins out. She didn't have any use for them, but Gwen might.

"Double the guards. I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot," Uther said. Kenna thought that was cute. He was sending a bunch of loud clumsy guards after a stealthy assassin who would have no problems killing them. No, she would deal with this herself.

Merlin and Arthur walked into Gwen's home. Gwen bowed to Arthur. "My lord," She said.

"Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home," He said politely.

"I'm happy to help," she said back.

"Food," Merlin whispered.

"Um, I'll just get some food for you," Gwen said then whispered to Merlin, "I can't believe you and Kenna talked me into this."

"You can't really expect me to stay here," Arthur whispered to Merlin.

"We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here," Merlin explained.

"I doubt anyone would believe it," Arthur said snidely.

"You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows?" Merlin smirked.

"This will be fine," Arthur said quickly. Then he said loud enough for Gwen to hear, "How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

"Absolutely." Merlin assured him. "He's a famer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him."

"But does he look the part?" Arthur asked.

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically.

"From now on, you're Sir William of Daria." Merlin said. "Imagine you're really...arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else."

"It's not arrogance," Arthur sent a pointed look at Merlin. "Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honor and nobility." William tried to puff out his chest. "That's...better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

"Polish my armor, boy." William pointed at Merlin

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Arthur laughed. "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armor." He said as an afterthought.

"Yeah," William laughed awkwardly.

"Glad to see you're resting, Merlin." Gaius said as he walked in the door. "I take it that mean you've got the energy to clean my leech tank."

"Ugh," Merlin said. 'I'll do it in the morning,' he thought.

Gwen and Arthur ate dinner. They tried to small talk, but found the silence was more comfortable.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?" Arthur asked as he finished his dinner.

"Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable," He was on her bed, but she didn't know how to tell him that.

"I'm sure I will be. Goodnight, Guinevere," He said obliviously.

"Goodnight, My Lord," Gwen said, and she walked back to the pantry. It was the only other place to sleep.

Kenna had tracked the assassin all the way to the empty corridors of the castle. She was impressed that he made it here so fast. She watched as he grabbed a guard.

"Why are you here?" The guard asked. She felt her blood boil. This man had betrayed The Prince.

"Your information was wrong. Prince Arthur is not among the party travelling to the northern borders." Myror said. She was slightly more impressed with his speed. He was good. He would make a good challenge.

"The Prince left with them yesterday." The pudgy guard said nervous. 'You better be,' she thought. 'If Myror doesn't kill you, I might.'

"Then they must have separated. Perhaps he has returned to Camelot." Myror suggested.

"Not that I've heard. His return would've been announced at court." Pudgy insisted.

"It would seem the Prince does not want to be found. Hmm." Myror thought. Pudgy obviously thought Myror would kill him and tensed, but Myror let him go and swiftly left the corridor before anyone else could see him.

Kenna walked out of the shadows, and pushed Pudgy against the wall again. "I would really like to kill you right now, but I need information, and you're going to give it to me."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that, girly," He asked. She snatched a dagger out of a thigh sheath, and pushed it into his jugular.

"Now, my brother may be horrible with any type of a weapon, but I'm not. I'm not at all," She said threateningly.

"What do you want to know?" He gulped, looking at the dagger. She grinned evilly at him.

Arthur was explaining to William what he had to do. "Now, remember the plan. I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do."

William got on the horse and trotted out. Arthur went to put on the rest of his of his armor, and Merlin kept an eye William. Merlin sighed, "Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse."

"I suppose that's something," Arthur said.

Not long after William came back in and handed Arthur the helmet, "They're ready for you, Sire."

"You must go and acknowledge the crowd." Arthur said after the match.

"How do you do that?" He asked clueless.

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult." Arthur said irritably. After he left Arthur said, "I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise."

"Know the feeling." Merlin said quietly.

"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve." Arthur said as the idea popped into his head.

Merlin wasn't surprised, "Of course you will."

Arthur apparently heard him this time, "Well don't just stand there. Help me off with my armor. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances."

Kenna watched as Pudgy sat next to Myror. She was having him feed the man with semi true information. She wanted him to walk right to her. Of course using Arthur and Merlin as bait might not be the best idea, but it was the best she could do on short notice.

"Do you have news on the whereabouts of Prince Arthur?" He asked Pudgy

"Everyone believes he is travelling to the northern borders, but I've discovered that Arthur's servant remains in Camelot." Pudgy did just as she instructed

"Who is this servant?" Myror asked.

"That's him." Pudgy pointed at her brother, who was watering the horse.

"Why is he working for another knight?" Myror asked himself.

Kenna grinned. He was falling right into her trap. He walked off, and Kenna walked to Pudgy. "You did well. I might just keep this between us, if all goes according to plan," She said. "Of course, it's rather difficult to trust a traitor."

"I promise I will never do anything like this again! I just got a bit greedy is all, I swear," He said.

"I'm sure," She walked away, leaving him stunned. She had full intention of giving him to Arthur, but he didn't need to know that. She couldn't have him running off, could she?

Later that night Merlin walked into Gaius's chambers, completely exhausted. He had been running after Arthur all day. He was convinced Arthur was a bigger prat as a peasant. Poor Gwen. He knew she was currently sleeping on potatoes, but neither were sure how to bring it up. Gaius was walked through the door and gave Merlin a pointed look.

"Is this about the leech tank?" He asked.

"How very perceptive of you, Merlin." Gaius said sarcastically.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." Merlin promised.

"And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry?" Gaius said as punishment.

Merlin groaned.

Gwen and Arthur sat eating dinner after the match.

"From what I hear, the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome." Gwen said.

"Typical. He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance." Arthur joked.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title." Arthur admitted.

I don't believe that's true of everyone." Gwen tried to assure him.

"Would you tell me if it were?" He asked

"No," Gwen said truthfully.

Arthur tried to explain what he thought, "When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament...if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur," He sat for a second then said, "I think I'll take a bath."

"That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub." Gwen said.

"Really? Er...perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl." Arthur said astounded.

"I think I can manage a bowl. Just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?" Gwen gave an irritated huff. Merlin was right, he was a prat.

Gaius came in later that afternoon to find his ward past out on the floor with a scrub brush in his hand. Gaius shook his head at him.

"Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?" Gaius scolded him

"Wha..? Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, er...bandits, I have be punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!" Merlin panted slightly after his rant catching his breath. Then he realized what he said and walked out the door as quickly as he could.

Gaius just looked at where his ward was standing in shock.

The match the next day was against Arthur and Leon. After Arthur won he walked into the tent grinning as if he had just saved all of Camelot.

"Congratulations, you are in the final." William said.

"Go on then. You're people await you." Arthur said to William. After he left Arthur looked to Merlin and said, "No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time!"

"Sounds like the crowd have really taken to William." Merlin said

"That will change when I reveal my identity." Arthur assured him.

"You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?" Merlin teased.

"Just go and water the horse, will you?" Arthur demanded.

Myror approached the boy who was watering the horse. He watched him during the matches but he had yet to see Arthur, so he had to make sure he was still working for him. He knew just how quickly royalty went through servants when they wanted to.

"He's a fine horse." He started. "I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

"He's doing well. Just one more match to go." The boy said hopefully.

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" Myror asked. He would be able to figure out if he was still working for Arthur pretty easily if he was simple enough to admit his _master_ was doing well.

"Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat." He said cheekily.

"So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?" Myror asked, pretending to sound curious.

"No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just...helping out." The boy said nervously.

"Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final." His suspicions confirmed, Myror walked away from the bot as to not draw to much attention. He'd had the vaguest feeling he was being watched for the past couple of days.

"Thanks." Merlin called after him.

Arthur walked through the door of Gwen house, fiddling with his shirt. It somehow got a large whole in the side of it, and he needed to get it mended. He hoped Gwen might have some needle and thread.

"Guinevere?" He called as he entered the door.

"Just a minute." She called back. He walked back to where she was sweeping.

"Do you have a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending." He asked. Then he looked up and saw a blanket and pillow on potato sacks. 'But isn't this where she was..." Then he realized what was going on.

"Erm..." She knew he had put it together.

"Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?" He asked still kind of confused.

"You're sleeping in it." She was irritated at his obliviousness

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked

"How could I? You're Prince Arthur. Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours." She said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" He asked offended at the tone.

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child." He looked at her shocked she was able without stuttering an apology like she normally did when she raised her voice at him.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you." He was happy someone other than Merlin and Kenna was finally able to tell him the truth.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" He was a little nervous, like when he angered a large animal.

"About what?" He asked, putting as much confidence in his voice as he could.

"About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!" She ranted. Then she remembered who she was talking to and added, "My Lord."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" He asked, eyes wide, and slightly impressed.

"No, I think that's it." She said a lot calmer now.

"You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly." He admitted.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She said slightly guilty.

"Oh, really?" He said humorously.

"Well, perhaps a little." She admitted.

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you." He got an idea. "Tonight, I will make dinner for you."

"You're going to cook me dinner?" She asked incredulously.

"I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening..." He said.

"A walk would be nice." She said still shocked.

"...and your dinner will be ready when you return." He said.

Kenna watched the exchange from the window. She couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. Arthur was cooking and for a servant. She shook her head. There was hope for him after all. Gwen walked out the door, the shock apparent on her face too.

"Did that just happen?" She asked.

"I think so. What are you doing here?" She asked noticing Kenna was stilling staring in the window.

"I came to see how things were going, and update you guys on the things in the castle, but I think I'm the one who needs the update," She said.

"Don't ask me. I'm still confused myself. I'm going for a walk to clear my head," She said. Kenna nodded and walked into the house.

Oh, Kenna! Thank god," He said. He had been looking at the chicken as if it were going to do a dance then cook its self.

"I hear you're cooking," She said.

"About that, I need you to go to the castle kitchen and get two dinners for me," He asked.

"So you're not cooking," She said.

"No, but Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me." Kenna looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of this," She said. "I'll help you cook since you obviously have no clue how, but you won't try to deceive Gwen like that!"

"Okay! I won't. I promise," He said quickly. An angry witch was a dangerous witch.

"Good now let's get started," She said. Kenna was glad she sent Merlin home to get those chores done for Gaius and apologize for his outburst.

They cooked three chicken. Two for Arthur and Gwen, and one that was an utter failure. Kenna helped him prep the table and went to find Gwen. They had gotten done early and Kenna wanted to talk to her. Arthur was tapping his foot in anticipation. He was doing his best not to show it, but he obviously really wanted to impress Gwen.

"Okay, everything is ready. I'm going to find Gwen." Kenna told him.

"Okay, what do I do?" Arthur asked.

"You wait here, don't touch anything, and wait for us to come back," She said.

"No I mean what do I do when she gets here?" Arthur said more specifically.

"You really want to impress her, don't you?" Kenna asked with a grin forming.

"No, but I want to prove I can be courteous. So is there something specific I need to do?" He tried and failed to defend himself.

Kenna laughed, "Pull out her chair when she gets here and listen to what she has to say."

Arthur entire face was red, "Okay, shut up." The poor boy was never living this down. Kenna walked out the door trying not to laugh again.

Kenna found Gwen walking through the square, still in a slight daze. "Your prince just finished cooking dinner," She told her.

Her entire face went red, and she mumbled a thanks, but Kenna wasn't going to let her of that easy. "Oh no you don't! You're going to tell me why I just spent the better part of the evening explain to Prince Prat why you can't just stick a chicken over a fire and expect it to be good. What exactly happened before you started yelling?"

As they walked home Gwen explained the whole confrontation, and Kenna was fuming. She knew Arthur was an idiot, but that was kind of ridiculous. It was like the boy had never been outside the castle in his life. Kenna couldn't do more than shake her head. As they walked in the door Kenna looked around. She had a weird feeling in the back of her neck. Someone was watching. She said a quick good bye to Gwen and shot a quick grin at Arthur, who instantly went red. Looks like guard duty was her job for the night. Thankfully Morgana had given her the week off for the tournament.

After Kenna left them, Arthur, whose face was slightly pink, pulled out the chair for her to sit in. He seemed to find some manners after their spat. "Thank you," She said.

The chicken was actually pretty good. Gwen was certain she had Kenna to thank for that, but she wasn't here so she may as well tell Arthur. "This is delicious." She said.

"I'm glad you like it," He said, and it looked like he actually meant it.

"Dinner's ready. What I said this morning..." Merlin said to Gaius. Kenna had sent him back with a chicken to apologize for what he had said. Apparently he had gone a little too far and Gaius was beating himself up because of it.

Gaius raised a hand to silence him. "It is I who should be apologizing to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you." Merlin said guilty.

"It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself." Gaius said to Merlin's shock.

"What about the leech tank?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"Don't even think about the leech tank." Gaius told him.

"Really?" Merlin said

"All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner. Where'd that chicken come from?" Gaius asked. Merlin was about to say Kenna when there was a knock on the door, "Come in!"

"The King commands your presence immediately," Sir Leon informed them.

Uther stood over Gaius as he examined the dead body of a guard, who was shoved in a chest. "Can you determine a cause of death?"

"His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing." Gaius observed.

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town." Sir Leon informed the king.

"Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur." Uther said.

"An assassin?" Merlin asked worriedly

"Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?" Uther addressed him.

"No. None." Merlin denied quickly.

Uther nodded, "With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."

"So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?" Arthur asked good naturedly.

"No, none," Gwen said a little too quickly.

"There's something else, isn't there? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Well, the truth is...you snore." She admitted.

"I do not snore." Arthur denied.

"You do. The first night you were here, I thought a pig had got into the house." Gwen said.

"So now I'm a pig. Thank you, Guinevere." Arthur joked.

"I just meant you sound like a pig." Gwen said then realized how that sounded. "I think I better stop talking." She started to clean off the table.

"No let me do that," Arthur said. Gwen smiled and looked at the plates.

"Where did you get those?" She asked.

"Well, I may have failed miserably the first try," He said. "Kenna went to the castle and got two more just in case." He blushed a little.

Gwen laughed, "Well mine was wonderful."

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"Maybe Kenna was right. There is hope for you yet," She said.

"Kenna said I have hope? That's a little terrifying," Arthur said.

"Maybe, but also she said you were certain to be a good king, but until you learn some humility, you wouldn't be a great king, if that evens it out," Gwen said.

Arthur looked at her, "She really does know how to make someone feel special, huh."

They laughed and Merlin burst through the door. "We may have a problem."

"No kidding," Kenna said, pulling leaves out of her hair.

Kenna waited outside, in the shadow of the house. She knew someone was watching. If Myror had already figured it out, she was going to have to speed up her plan, and, probably, tell the others. Luckily it would be the last day of the tournament, so it would be then the assassin would attack. It would be the only way he would get away.

She heard a shuffling in the brush. Myror stood at the window, peering in. He had a small crossbow with him. Kenna said a quick spell and the string snapped. About that time, several guards turned the corner. She tried to follow him, but her hair kept getting caught in the trees. If she made any more noise she would let the whole city know where she was, so she went back to the house. Merlin burst through the door and she walked in behind him.

"We may have a problem," he said. 'He must have found out about the assassin.' Kenna thought.

"No kidding," she said.

After Merlin told them about the man in the chest, they looked to Kenna. She had a slightly guilt look on her face. "I have a confession to make. I may have been tracking the assassin for as long as Uther."

Arthur took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Did you just _forget _to mention this, or did you just not tell us? Because I think this is something I should have known already!"

"I had it under control! He doesn't know I've been watching him, and, if everything goes according to plan, he'll be in custody by tomorrow!" she spat. Merlin and Gwen watched them carefully. Arthur got along with Kenna about as well as he did Morgana, and it wouldn't be the first time they went for each other's throats.

"And then what? How would you explain to Uther how you caught a professional assassin?" Arthur asked. Merlin had been thinking this as well.

"I have a guard who was going to do it for me! He's trying to get on my good side, because I caught him passing on information on your whereabouts. Then I was going to give him to you," She yelled.

"What did you plan to do with the assassin then? Think he would just roll over when you told him to. I hate to tell you but they don't do that!" Arthur said.

She pulled her dagger out of its sheath. "I had a plan for that to," She said threateningly.

Arthur shook his head and started pacing. "Fine! Fine, what do we do?" He asked.

She grinned evilly, "That's easy," she said. She explained her plan. They all nodded grimly. It was the only safe way to do this.

"Why would Odin even want you dead?" Gwen asked.

"Because I killed his son." Arthur said. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared." They could all see the guilt in his eyes.

"You cannot blame yourself," Gwen said. Merlin and Kenna nodded. Arthur just sighed.

"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur asked. He was worried how she'd feel about having an assassin's target in her home.

"Of course, for as long as you need." She said.

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight," Arthur said.

"No, have my bed." She insisted. "You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow."

"I'll not hear of it." He said.

Merlin decided it was time to leave. He started out the door, and hoped Kenna would follow. She, on the other hand had other plans. Arthur went back to the pantry where he tried to get comfortable on the potatoes. He looked up at Kenna who said a quick incantation. A bed appeared in place of the potatoes. "If Gwen comes in here it'll still look like the potatoes. At dawn they really will be potatoes again." She left him confused, but happy.

Arthur woke up the next morning at dawn. As promised the bed turned back to potatoes. Gwen woke up not much later to find Arthur cooking eggs for breakfast. Gwen looked at him in shock. He was cooking on his own willingly. He had to be enchanted or something.

"Arthur, are you okay?" She asked warily.

"Yes, Guinevere. I am capable of making eggs, you know," He sighed dramatically.

"Well, I can see that. I'm just surprised you're doing it willingly is all," Gwen said.

Arthur smiled, and she laughed a little. "I'll set the table."

"One more match. The tournament will be over," Arthur said, his voice sad.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur." She said. She picked up a piece of cloth. "Erm...I thought you might wear it...for luck."

Happily surprised, Arthur said, "Thank you." Then he did something neither expected. He kissed her. For a second they both froze. Then Gwen began to kiss back. Arthur had never been happier. When they pulled away, Arthur stood there in shock.

"I must go," He said suddenly nervous and walked out the door. Gwen just looked after him as he went.

Merlin met Arthur in the streets. They had planned this hoping Myror would discover Arthur's cover and follow them. The hope was he would attack them in the tent and he would be intercepted there. Then Arthur would go on to win the tournament, and everyone would live happily ever after. Synonym for 'and Uther and Gaius never found out we baited an assassin.'

They walked quickly. Both could feel his eyes on them. Kenna was supposed to be watching them as well from a distance in case of emergencies. They walked in the tent around the same time as William, but found no reason to speak. All were anxious for different reasons. Will rode out as he did everyday, and the boys tensed. For a while nothing happened. William came back, and Arthur rode out. He and Merlin were both confused, but as Kenna hadn't blown anything up to distract everyone they assumed everything was fine.

Merlin watched as Arthur rode against the lord. All of a sudden a dagger like spike shot out of the lord's lance, just as he hit Arthur. He was hold his side as he rode back to the tent, and Merlin was certain it had pierced his armor. The only way this could have happened is if he was jousting the assassin.

He and Gwen arrived about the same time, Kenna only seconds later. They pulled Arthur out of his armor before his could say anything.

"This isn't good," Merlin said.

"You handle this I'll be right back," Kenna said threateningly. Even though the threat wasn't toward him Merlin couldn't help feeling a little scared of his sister. She threw on Arthur's armor, and left the tent.

"That isn't good either," Arthur said.

"No it isn't," Merlin agreed. Gwen brought him bandages, and they patched him up best he could. They ran out just in time to see Kenna knock the assassin on to the ground. He went back to Sir Alinor's tent, and Kenna strolled in, threw off the armor, and ran to the other tent. Not even wanting to know what was happening the tent, Merlin and Gwen went back to tending to the prince's wound.

"Okay, it seems to have missed all vital organs," Merlin sighed relieved. "We'll need to get you to Gaius to be sure of no permanent damage. If you want to reveal yourself now's the time."

Arthur shook his head, "No I'll just say I was attacked in the woods. William get out there and claim the prize."

"But what about proving yourself," Gwen asked.

"I already have," Arthur said. They shared a look and Merlin finally understood. He almost groaned. 'Great, another thing to hide from Uther,' Merlin thought. He was just going to have to cast a trust spell on that man. That way he would believe anything he said. Everything would be much easier.

Merlin went to the tent to dispose of the body of the assassin to fined Gaius already there. "Care to explain?" Gaius gestured to Myror who was in Sir Alinor's armor.

"It was Kenna's fault! I don't know what she did, I swear!" Merlin said quickly.

"I see," Gaius gave him the Eyebrow of Doom.

Arthur stood before his father in the court and told him a tale Merlin had thought of in the spur of the moment on the way there. "The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him."

Uther was furious. "Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son?" Arthur tried to reason. "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

"Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?" Uther asked.

"Very. I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?" Arthur said to divert his attention.

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daria." Uther gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement." Arthur said.

"Yes," Uther waved him off.

Later that day, Kenna was called into the court. When she got there no one but the king was present.

"My lord," She bowed.

"Hello, Kenna is it?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"I have some questions," He said. "First you are the sister of my son's manservant?"

"Not by blood. We just say that because people seem to think we look alike," She said.

"Then why were you in the armor that my son was jousting in in the tournament?" He asked.

She nearly choked, "How did you...?" Then it hit her. "We never were good at hiding hair."

"No, thank God the assassin didn't notice until that last day," He said. "But I still don't understand why you were in the armor that last part of the match."

"Arthur was injured and I saw red. My brother and I went to a lot of trouble to keep that armor in one piece, and he put a hole in it." Kenna said, watching the king carefully.

"I see," He said. "Well thank you for keeping the armor and Arthur in one piece for as long as you did, but I just want to be clear that you understand you can't be more than a servant to him."

Kenna raised an eyebrow that would have made Gaius proud. "My lord, permission to speak freely?"

"You weren't already?" Uther asked sarcastically.

"Sire, you may not see it, but Arthur comes off as a, well... prat. He is easier to tolerate once you get to know him but even then his pride makes him difficult for a servant to deal with. Had he been a commoner, he might have been another brother to me but never a lover. He'll be good for someone but not me, ever."

Uther nodded. This was an acceptable answer to him. "Good, and since I can't reward you for your help, thank you." She bowed and turned to walk out, and he called after her, "And this should be something you keep to yourself."

"Sire, I think we can both agree that this would be a bit of an embarrassment to both of us," She said, then walked out.

Merlin scrubbed the leech tank. He had gotten every other chore done for Gaius at this point. Gaius, who was still severely irate with him, refused to help him at all.

"This is horrible. This is so disgusting." Merlin complained.

"Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future. And Merlin, there's something on your face." Gaius watched with amusement as Merlin felt his face that was covered in leeches.

"Where?" He asked. His hand finally brushed a leech and he began to freak out and try to rip them of. The whelps they left looked oddly like pox, and Gaius couldn't help but laugh.

Arthur rounded the corner to find Kenna waiting on him. She motioned for him to follow her. She led him to a secluded alcove in a tower that was blocked off to everyone. Arthur never knew why, but now he wasn't worried about it. Kenna looked like she was thinking, and that lead to crazy things, good and bad.

"I know about you and Gwen," She said. Arthur froze. He and Gwen agreed it was best not to get involved after everything was said and done.

"What exactly do you know?" He asked.

That you're sweet on her and vice versa, essentially." She said.

"We agreed it was best we didn't indulge in it. My father would have a cow if he found out," Arthur said.

"Yes he would," Kenna agreed. "Let me show you something. _Vide humilitatem meam commemorationem."_He saw her speaking with his father, only hours before.

"He really said all of this?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. "That's why I needed to speak to you. He'll be watching you now. Be careful even looking at Gwen she could lose her job if he found out." and she whisked herself away in her usual over dramatic way.

"Witches," Arthur sighed and shook his head.


	7. The Nightmare Begins

Kenna walked into Morgana's chambers. "I brought some extra blankets. It's been getting cooler recently." She looked up to see Morgana passed out in her bed. She smiled. The nightmares were getting worse. If it kept up this way Kenna would have a new sister soon.

She let out the last candle and started to walk out the door, but as she did the candle re-lit. Morgana shot up off of the bed and stared at the candle. The flame grew and the curtain caught on fire. Kenna's magic reacted immediately, and the fire receded. The two girls looked at each other. "Kenna, what just happened?" She sounded desperate for the answer.

"Morgana, I need you to trust me," She said.

"But I just made that happen! I made the curtain catch on fire!" She almost screamed.

She sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Morgana, I can explain this to you, but not here. We need to get away from Camelot. It's not safe to talk about it here."

"So it was magic. I knew it. Am I evil?" Morgana said, freaking out.

"No. How could something you have no control over make you evil?" Kenna asked her. "Tomorrow we'll go riding, alone. If you want we can bring Gwen."

Morgana nodded her head. "We shouldn't bring Gwen. I trust her but the less people who know the better."

"Excellent," Kenna approved. "Now you should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

Morgana went to lay down, and Kenna muttered a small incantation, "_Reverse damnum_." Morgana flinched a little but didn't look surprised. After all only someone who understood a sorcerer's power could explain it to her.

Merlin woke up to yelling in the main chamber. "...care if she isn't ready. It's to late now!" Kenna shouted.

"Everything would be fine if you made something up like it was the wind or something!" Gaius shouted back at her. Merlin decided it was time to wake up and break up whatever fight they were having.

Merlin walked into the chamber to see both red in the facing, having an odd starring contest. Neither even looked up when he walked in the room. Gaius was sitting on the bench while Kenna stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. She looked like she hadn't slept all night, which wasn't surprising considering she had been with Morgana. He knew this must have to do with the king's ward. It was the only thing the two fought about.

"Okay!" Merlin yelled, interrupting Kenna before she went on another rant. "What has happened this time?"

"Your sister decided the Lady Morgana was ready to know her heritage, and showed her own magic." Gaius said.

"Oh no! That's not how it happened! She performed magic during another nightmare and when she woke she up did it again. There was no way to avoid telling her. Besides she was going to find out anyway. That's not exactly something you can hide from a person," Kenna said in her defense. Merlin sighed. He was going to have to pick a side this time and it seemed his sister had the better claim. She was right. A person's magic wasn't something you could hide from them.

"Gaius, I think Kenna may be right this time. Morgana can't be kept in the dark forever if her power keeps growing at the rate it is. Keeping it cooped up will only make things worse," Merlin said. He looked at his mentor who just sighed. He seemed to age ten years before them.

"Fine, I knew this day would come eventually, and I dreaded it more than any. Don't tell her about Merlin just yet, and don't tell her the extent of your powers. If Uther were to catch you it's better if he underestimates you." Gaius warned. He grabbed his bag and went on his morning rounds.

"I don't see why he was so upset. Morgana won't say anything because she would be giving herself up as well," Kenna reasoned.

"Kenna, don't be too hard on Gaius. He's just worried. There are a lot of ways this could go wrong," Merlin stood up for him.

"I know I'm just stressed. Morgana looked completely freaked when I told her I had to see Gaius. She didn't want to be left alone," Kenna said. "She was scared of her own magic. How sad is that?"

"Well, considering she's been trained her whole life to fear it, I'm not really surprised. I think you just need to calm her down and explain it to her. She just needs to understand what's going on." Merlin said.

Kenna grinned. "Your Emrys is showing," She laughed.

He smiled at her and through an arm around her shoulder. "Well, I am the great Lord Emrys of the Druids!"

She smiled and went to find Morgana. She had a lot of explaining to do.

They rode out as far as they could from Camelot as they could in a day. They were expected back that afternoon so they could only get as far as to the Lake of Avalon. The water took Morgana by surprise. It was gorgeous and powerful at the same time.

"Okay so you said you would explain everything to me," Morgana said. She couldn't wait to hear this.

"Well, I can't tell you everything. That would take too long," Kenna said. "I'll only have time for the basics."

"Okay," Morgana watched her carefully. She still didn't quite trust either of their magic.

"First you should know that any magic you have, you were born with. Everyone is born with a bit of magic in them, but only a few can access it. Even fewer are able to, nowadays." Kenna said. "Those who do are too powerful to contain it, and it will often show its self when they are young. You are oddly old to just be showing signs, but that could be because of the contact you've had with me. Magic calls magic."

"What are you doing in Camelot if you have magic? You could be executed," Morgana asked.

"Well there are a lot of reasons really. One of them has to do with your foster brother," Kenna was opening a door she knew she shouldn't, but wanted to anyway.

"What about Arthur?" Morgana said. There was an edge to her voice.

"He has a great destiny. I have been helping him achieve that, to an extent." Kenna watched her carefully. She decided now if Morgana was worth her trouble.

"And that is..." She prompted. Kenna smiled.

"Arthur is said to be the Once and Future King. He will be the greatest king to ever rule Albion. Until then it is Emrys's job to keep him alive. Unfortunately Emrys, the greatest sorcerer of all time, is very inexperienced and untrained, so the pleasure falls to me." Kenna said.

"Who is Emrys? I've never heard of him. If he was that powerful wouldn't Uther have heard of him and started to hunt him?" Morgana asked. She seemed to be warming to this quite nicely, or as nicely as a person can to this kind of news.

"Uther heard of him many years ago, and he did in fact hunt him. Unfortunately, for him, it turned out that it was more trouble than it was worth. The druids almost waged war on him." Kenna said irritably.

"The druids? But they've always been peaceful," Morgana stuttered.

"Yes, but they will do anything to protect Emrys. He is their one hope," Kenna said. "Plus they were being hunted. Some thought if they showed they would never just disappear then Uther would leave them alone. When that didn't work they became the radicalists. They are the ones that want Uther dead."

"So Uther just gave up? You would think there wasn't an army strong enough to stop Uther in that quest," Morgana speculated.

"Well at the time the druids were much stronger in numbers, and many were highly skilled. It would have been suicidal for Uther to challenge them," Kenna explained. "Well now that we have the history lesson out of the way, do you want to practice some magic? I can help you get control so you won't set things on fire in your sleep anymore."

"Alright," Morgana said, edgy again.

Kenna smiled at her new apprentice. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to extreme. Just simple nature magic."

Morgana sat there and watched her, her stance defensive. Kenna sighed. Old habits break hard. "Tulipa flore," She whispered.

Morgana gasped. A small red tulip had bloomed from the ground. It was beautiful, but something about it was different. It had a small golden hue around it, and its colors seemed brighter. Kenna watched her with a smile. She could see it, the magic that much Kenna was certain of.

Morgana watched with amazement. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. She looked at Kenna who was watching her intently. She smiled and Morgana could help grinning as well.

"Magic isn't good or evil or even all that specific at all. It's just making a wish and watching it come true." Kenna said softly.

"Yeah, with weird words," Morgana chuckled, and Kenna giggled as well.

"Look, I know this isn't easy for you so we're going to start off small. Plus there are a few things we need to discuss. I'm not sure how you're going to take this but you have a sister. Her name is Morgause." Kenna needed to make sure she knew to stay away from her.

"Really?" She said in disbelief. "Can I meet her?"

"That's the thing, Morgana, she is someone you might want to avoid," This part would be hard for Morgana she knew. It was hard for her to accept, as well. "She plans to kill Uther."

"Why is that so bad? If what you're saying is true, then Uther has murdered hundreds of people. Maybe it would be best to end it," Morgana justified.

"Maybe, but how does that make you better than him? Do you really want to be a murderer?" Kenna asked. "I won't try to force you away from your sister, but please remember that."

Morgana just nodded. Kenna sighed. It was the best she could do for now. "We should get back. They will be waiting for us."

"Arthur, wake up!" Kenna shook him. He was going to kill her. Morgana was the one thing involving magic she had yet to discuss with him, and it was a rather important thing. He wasn't going to like having been kept in the dark.

"What? Did something happen?" It was the night after Kenna and Morgana rode out, and she needed to prepare him for the worst. If Morgana sided with Morgause he would need to know.

"Well, yes, but no. It's about Morgana," She said not sure how to tell him.

"What? What happened?" Arthur asked urgently.

Kenna started to pace. "Morgana has been showing signs of magic."

"Morgana has magic," he said not expecting that.

"Yes. She has been showing signs for as long as I've been here. I didn't want her to find out to soon. She's Uther's ward. It is going to make her life exceptionally dangerous," Kenna said.

"Why didn't you say something before now? If it's going to make her life so dangerous why not tell me or her before now?" Arthur couldn't believe what she was saying.

She sighed, "Okay from the beginning. Morgana only shows signs when she's dreaming. Things will explode or catch on fire if it's a nightmare. It's probably because her emotions run so high and she can't control them. I didn't want her doing that near Uther. Anyway, she woke up last night before I could extinguish and reverse everything as I usually do, she woke up. When she saw the fire she was even more frightened and the flames rose higher. She screamed and her window blew in. Since her powers have now slipped into the waking hours I had to explain everything to her."

Arthur nodded, finally grasping what she was saying, "And how did she take it?"

"At first not well, but she's copping now. That however is not the problem. We have more pressing matters to deal with," She said.

As Arthur watched her pace he wondered if she would leave a small rut in his floor. 'Hopefully not,' He thought. 'It would awfully hard to explain to Merlin, and there is no way I'm telling him his sister sneaks in here at night.' "What matters?" He asked.

"There is a witch named Morgause. She grew up with me on the Isle. As we grew older she began to hate Uther as much as Nimueh did. I believe there is a chance Morgana may side with her." Kenna said.

"No, she wouldn't do that. Morgana is practically my sister. Uther is like a second father to her. She wouldn't betray her family for someone she barely knows," Arthur defended her.

"No, but she might for her sister. Morgause is Morgana's biological sister. Besides I would put it past Morgause to use the fear Morgana probably feels and make her bitter towards you and Uther." Kenna snapped. "I told Morgana about her, but I can't be certain how shielded I can keep her. Morgause is desperate to turn her. Even before her powers began to show while she was awake I could feel her trying to open a mental connection to Morgana. Thankfully the unusual amount of powerful magic has made it difficult to point out exactly who is who in the castle."

"Why is she so desperate? If she just wanted to meet her sister I could see it, but it sounds like she just wants to use her. Couldn't she just enchant her and eliminate any chance of her siding with us?" Arthur asked.

Kenna sighed, "She could quite easily, even with me here, but I believe she feels guilty for what she plans to do to Morgana. She feels if Morgana consents then that will relieve her of her guilt and justify her cause at the same time. 'Two birds with one stone' as they say."

"And when you say 'plans to do to Morgana' you mean what exactly?" Arthur voice had a deadly edge.

"Use her to kill Uther. After all who would suspect his loving ward?" Kenna growled.

"Morgana? A murderer?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time. The girl has a temper," Kenna said. She shut her mouth quickly before she said any more. This wasn't going to go over well.

"Really, now?" The look Arthur was giving her was worthy of Mary the head cook. Not a woman you wanted to get on the bad side of.

"After the death of Gwen's father, Morgana was thrown in the dungeon for defying Uther, remember?" She asked.

"Yes, but how did you?" Kenna could see the accusation in his eyes.

"I told you, already. I looked for Merlin," She said.

"And that included stalking?" Arthur asked.

"Look, I needed to be sure it was him. You can't just tell someone you're their long lost sister. Unfortunately yes that included stalking and it was only for a few days just after the execution," Kenna glared at him.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Arthur said losing his patients.

"No, not at the moment." She said.

"Fine. Continue," He ordered.

Kenna rolled her eyes, "Anyway, after that Morgana was on a warpath. That along with Uther on a power trip lead to Morgana turning the sorcerer Tauren, who was the reason Tom was caught in the first place. He thought up a plan to have Uther killed on a trip to her father's grave. Luckily she saw the error of her ways just in time and saved the king. Of course Merlin helped, but that's not the point. She has a lot of darkness in her and in the wrong environment she can become very dangerous. That's why I worry about Morgause' possible influence on her. They are so similar."

"What do we do about it?" Arthur sighed.

"I need you to let her know you know about my magic and that you don't care about hers," Kenna told him.

"Why," Arthur asked confused.

"Because there is no doubt in my mind that the first lie out of Morgause's mouth will be that magic will never be welcome in Camelot with a Pendragon on the thrown. That she will live the rest of her life in fear. If she knows you will not harm already then Morgause's greatest weapon useless." Kenna explained.

"Okay, when exactly do you want me to do this?" Arthur asked. He gestured to the room around them. "This may not be the safest place for that."

"No, that's why you need to ask her to go riding tomorrow. I'll come to. You can explain everything then. Don't bring Merlin. We need to keep him out of the loop for the time being. The time isn't right for him to know you know," She planned.

"Why can't Merlin know yet? He knows about Morgana right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but Arthur, you must understand, Merlin has spent his entire life hiding for fear of his life. Old habits die hard, especially ones that keep you alive. Besides Merlin is less likely to get caught using his magic if he is hiding it from you." Kenna explained.

"He could just as likely get caught saving me if I knew," Arthur said.

"Yes but if he thinks you don't disapprove, he'll use it for his chores," Kenna grinned. "The boy already knows every cleaning spell in the book by heart as it is,"

"He would wouldn't he," Arthur shook his head.

"I must go. I've been gone to long as it is," She said. "Morgana woke wake for a while but just in case. I don't need anyone looking for me."

She popped out, leaving a mentally exhausted Arthur in her wake.

"That woman is insane. I pity Merlin and Gaius," He chuckled.

There was a puff of smoke and a piece of paper landed on his head. He lit a candle. It said _I heard that!_ and Arthur chuckled again.

The next day Arthur did as he was told and asked Morgana to go riding with him. Uther loved the idea and so Morgana couldn't refuse. Riding in the direction of the Darkling Forest the trio avoided going near any villages that were in the area. Morgana could feel something about to happen, but she wasn't sure what. Arthur was going over in his head once again what he planned to say. Kenna rode quietly behind them, the suspense slowly killing her.

They finally stopped near the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Morgana watched as Arthur and Kenna quickly set up a small picnic. Arthur kept glancing at her, and Kenna would shoot him killer glares. 'Oh, this'll be good,' she thought.

"Okay, what is the matter with you two," Morgana asked impatiently. If this had to do with her magic she was going to kill them both.

They looked at each other. "What are you talking about?" Arthur said to quickly. Kenna slapped him on the back of the head. As Arthur rubbed the back of his head Kenna patted the spot on their blanket next to her. "Come here we have some things to discuss."

Morgana raised her eye brow skeptically, but sat where she was told. Kenna gave Arthur a look the she couldn't quite decipher.

"Look Morgana, I know about the whole magic thing," Arthur said, earning another head slap.

"You were supposed to be gentle about it!" Kenna growled. "Do you even have a sensitive bone in your body?"

"Anyway," Arthur and Kenna had a staring contest as he spoke, "I've known about Kenna for a month now she's still alive although I don't know how. You do know striking the prince is a capital offence. I could hang you for that."

"Oh, really now? Well do me a favor and make it the old sycamore by lake. It's so pretty there," Kenna gave him a withering look.

"If you two want to plan Kenna's execution would you mind doing it some other time? I have questions that need answering right now before I set you both on fire," Morgana said in a deceptively bored tone.

They both looked up as if suddenly remembering why they were there. They mumbled sheepish "I'm sorry's" and "Got destracted's".

"Now, my first question is how 'did you get involved in this?" You should be completely brainwashed into believing that magic is evil and should be killed with fire," she pointed at Arthur.

"Funny story actually. You see Kenna her decided that since apparently there is this big prophecy about Merlin and I that she should take matters into her own hands and teach me all the wonderful things about magic so we don't mess everything up. I also think she does it so she can pop around where ever she wants without having to watch for me," Arthur and Kenna quickly resumed their staring contest of... well it wasn't hate but it defiantly wasn't love either.

"Oh, please if you're going to tell the story at least tell it right," Kenna snapped. She proceeded to tell Morgana all about what actually happened with Sigan and the events after. The whole time her staring (glaring) contest continued until finally Arthur blinked as she was telling the last details to Morgana.

"So not only does Merlin have magic, but there is a massive dragon under the castle, and nobody bothered to mention this to me," Morgana crossed her arms.

"Yes, well, that's why we're telling you now. Merlin didn't tell you for the same reason you aren't telling Gwen and as for the dragon, that's between you and Uther. Although if you could refrain from tell Uther were you got the information, that would be great," Kenna aid nonchalantly.

"Is Merlin okay with Arthur knowing all this?" Morgana asked.

"Actually Merlin doesn't know I know," Arthur said quietly. "At the time if he had been the one to tell me I'm not sure how I would have reacted. The only reason both of them aren't dead is because Kenna used a paralysis spell on me and forced me to listen. I doubt Merlin would have been able to do that."

"Why not tell him you know then, if you've decided not to kill him?" Morgana was confused at their reluctance. Whether it was telling her about it, or telling Merlin she couldn't decide,

"Merlin has a lot on his shoulders, what with the prophecy and everything. Truth be told I'm not sure if he'd be mentally ready for Arthur to know. He's kept the secret for so long and really it would be better if we let him tell Arthur on his own," Kenna said.

"Besides I think this evens the playing field a little. He's lying to me and I'm lying to him. Later he can't get mad at me for keeping secrets any more than I can at him," Arthur said.

"Alright so can I tell him I know or not?" She asked.

"Yes, you can tell him everything but that Arthur knows. Are you sure you don't want to tell Gwen?" Kenna said.

"No. When did life get so complicated," Morgana groaned.

"About the time she showed up." Arthur shot a look at Kenna. They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in the sun telling Morgana all the truths behind the stories about Arthur and his victories. Morgana knew they meant this to make up for their lies, but not to her. They wanted to tell Merlin once he was ready she knew but the guilt of lying was eating them alive in the meantime. So she sat and listened as they tried to ease their guilt and she decided what she was going to say to Merlin.

Of course there was no chance to talk to him. He was always doing chores or there were too many people for her to even approach him. In the end she finally spoke to him after dragging him into a broom closet that she sat in waiting for him to pass for over an hour. It was rather awkward as they hadn't ever spent much time together and the broom closet was incredibly small. She was finally able to explain what Kenna had said about his magic and told him he had nothing to worry about as far as her telling Uther. Also Kenna wanted them all to start practicing together so she needed to know how to get out of the castle. She would have asked Kenna, but with Arthur right there she didn't want to say anything. Despite what he said she still wasn't sure how far he was willing to go to protect them from Uther.

Sneaking out proved simple enough, but she worried someone would notice they were at least missing. They weren't very far away and if Uther sent people searching for them, they would almost definitely.

Yet Kenna and Merlin seemed completely at ease with this. She couldn't figure them out. "Why aren't either of you concerned with the fact that the guards could see us?"

"No there's this force field around the clearing. Even if they realized we were gone they would never come anywhere near here to look. It's like having this little voice in your head telling you not to do something," Merlin said.

"Isn't that the same thing the druids use to hide their camps?" She asked.

"Hey, look at that Merlin! She listens better than you!" Kenna mocked him.

"Oh come off it! I swear, I didn't know the answer to one question!" He groaned.

The night continued about like that, yet they manage to get a great deal done as far as catching Morgana up to Merlin's level. They both had a basic knowledge of the elements but it was difficult for Morgana to progress as quickly as him. Merlin was so powerful he could master the simpler spells that Morgana had trouble with in minutes. This seemed to dishearten Morgana a time or two, but she soon began to master them and they continued as they had before.

By the end of the night they were all exhausted. The trek back to the castle seemed so much longer than before. Morgana stumbled back to her room, and the siblings wondered back to Gaius's chambers. As she drifted off Kenna felt something in the air shift. It was subtle enough she almost thought she had dreamed it. Destiny was shifting. She grinned at the thought.

**Little nervous about this chapter. Doesn't stick to the storyline very well, and the characters might be a little OCC. Any comments or complaints are welcome. **


	8. Lancelot and Guinevere

The girls, Morgana, Kenna, and Gwen, each mounted a horse. Morgana looked strained, as if about to do something unpleasant and her maid each kept shooting her worried glances. Arthur helped Morgana settle on the horse.

"I hope you're trip isn't to upsetting," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur," She gave him a sad smile.

Arthur turned to the knights accompanying them, "Make sure you return back to Camelot before dusk."

Sir Robert, the head knight, nodded and said, "Yes, Sire."

As they left the courtyard Gwen turned briefly to look at Arthur. They hadn't spoken much since after the tournament. For the next week Kenna had been annoying Arthur constantly to fix their 'relationship' as she put it. As far as Arthur was concerned there wasn't a relationship to fix. There wasn't any way he could convince his father to approve, and he wouldn't risk Guinevere's safety like that.

"Where are they going?" Arthur turned around to see merlin coming down the steps with his cross bow and shield.

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave," Arthur answered. Merlin nodded and they walked to the training field.

"You look troubled, Gwen," Morgana looked to her. She had noticed her maid odd behavior over the last few week.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. Kenna grinned. She was going to get Morgana on her side of the Arthur-Gwen relationship campaign. Nothing could stop it then.

"You're very secretive these days. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved," Morgana raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Kenna whose grin was getting wider.

"When do I get to meet any decent men?" she scoffed. Kenna shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe walking down the hall?" Kenna gave her a sly grin. Gwen's face turned bright red. Morgana's other eyebrow shot up.

Unfortunately, just as Morgana was about to begin questioning them, a group of bandits jumped out of the undergrowth. Sir Robert ran to their aid.

"Ladies, you must follow me!" He said urgently. Seconds later he was shot in the back. Three knights tried to pull the girls off their horses, but didn't realize who they were holding. As soon as her feet hit the ground Kenna used her magic to enhance her strength, and flipped her attacker over her shoulder. Luckily in the midst of the fight nobody had seen and a knight killed the men hold Morgana and Gwen.

"Come on, you two we need to get out of here!" Kenna shouted. They ran up a hill to find the famed mercenary, Kendrick, waiting for them. Kenna put herself between Morgana and the criminal. It might have been Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur, but Kenna made it her mission to protect Morgana.

I'm warning you, I'm Uther Pendragon's Ward. He have you head if any harm comes to me," Morgana threatened.

"I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana." He stepped closer. Kenna cut off his line of sight. He wasn't getting any closer to her.

They peered out of the tent. "Okay, you both know what to do?" Kenna asked.

Both nodded. Kendrick walked into the tent. "I trust you are comfortable?" he said.

Morgana ignored his question. "I demand to know where you're taking us." She said in the most authoritative voice she could manage in her position.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." He started to walk out, but Morgana stopped him.

"I wish to bathe," she said. She sounded nervous. Kenna was worried that she would give them away.

"You wish to bathe?" Kendrick grinned.

Morgana feigned disgust. "I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

Kendrick laughed. "The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?"

The bandits laughed, while Morgana sneered at the disgusting man.

Morgana undressed, while two men guarded Kenna and Gwen. Two to three. That put the odds slightly more in their favor. The main goal was to get Morgana away. They had no clue what they wanted with her, but they had no desire to find out by watching it happen.

"You may find the water a little icy," Kendrick leered.

"I'm sure I'll manage. If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy," Morgana glared as she started to unlace her top garment.

Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it," Kendrick demanded.

Morgana removed her top layer. The guard holding Gwen released her. Kenna nodded to both of them.

You can at least turn your backs," Morgana said, her face red.

So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid?" He laughed.

She shot a grin at Kenna. "I think you're very stupid."

Gwen and Kenna grabbed their respective guard's swords. Kenna ripped her arm out of Kendrick's grasp and got between them and the girls. She slashed at both men, but only had time to shout at them to run before the mercenaries over powered her. One ran after Gwen and Morgana, while the other dragged her back to camp. It was almost embarrassing how easily they did it. A few minutes later they pushed Gwen in the tent with her. Kenna sighed it was going to be a long night.

Merlin and Arthur scoured the woods searching for the girls. The knights and Merlin soon found the remains of the ambush. It was a massacre. Every knight they sent in the small party was slaughtered. They could only find comfort in the fact that they didn't find the bodies of Morgana, Gwen, or Kenna.

They began to search through the wreckage. Arthur shouted, "Check to see if anyone's alive!" he looked at a sword. "It's Mercian craftsmanship."

Merlin had no clue how he could tell that for sure, but he did as he was told and began checking pulses. Before long he came across a note. He scanned it over before saying, "Arthur. It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage!"

Arthur started scanning the ground. "Tracks lead off this way."

He started following the trail. As they got further in the woods they heard footsteps coming their way. Arthur pulled out his sword, and Merlin stood just behind him. Both were expecting a threat and nearly jumped out of their skins when Morgana burst through the underbrush. She was shaking, but otherwise looked fine. Arthur looked around and said, "Where are Guinevere and Kenna?"

Morgana could only shake her head and cry.

Kenna and Gwen stood before Kendrick back in the camp. He was, thankfully, taking his anger out one his men instead of them. "How could you let her escape?! Eh?! You bring me the servant! She's worthless to us!"

Kendrick then noticed the man holding Morgana's dress. He looked from the dress to Kenna and back. He took the dress and shoved it at her.

"Put them on," He growled.

"What are you going to do with us?" She demanded.

"Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward," He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"I will not impersonate my mistress," Kenna refused.

"Then I will kill her where she stands," He pointed his sword at Gwen. "Don't think I didn't see how protective you were of your mistress and the maid."

Arthur led the Lady Morgana to the throne room. Uther saw her and a look of relief fell over his face. "It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

"They still have Gwen and Kenna," She said.

Arthur began to give his report. "I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Hengist?" Uther said alarmed.

"You must send a rescue party!" Morgana demanded.

Uther shook his head. "Hengist is holding them, it would take a small army to rescue your maids."

"We can't just abandon them!" Morgana cried.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a few servants?" Uther demanded.

Morgana began to cry. "As many as it takes! Gwen and Kenna gave themselves up so that I might escape. I owe them my life!"

"They did so willingly, and will be honored for it," Uther said calmly.

"I don't want them honored, I want them rescued! They is more than just my maids. They're my friends." Morgana argued.

Uther, who was tired of the conversation, said, "A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already."

"No! We cannot give up hope! Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something," Morgana pleaded.

Arthur said stony-faced, "My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that?! How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!" Morgana stormed out of the room.

Kenna and Gwen were escorted into the fortresses main hall. There were over a dozen barbaric men shouting and eating. It was appalling. Hengist got up from his seat at the head of the table and walked over to them. He gave Kendrick a nod.

"Kendrick, I was beginning to think you'd failed me," He greeted.

"May I present the Lady Morgana," Kendrick shoved Kenna forward.

"You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana," Hengist leaned down to kiss her hand, but Kenna snatched it away.

"I demand that you release me immediately!" She almost growled. She wanted nothing to do with this place. If it wasn't for Gwen she would have escaped with her magic already.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest," He gave a toothy grin.

Kenna frowned. There would be no chance of that. In an attempt to move the conversation from Uther she said, "Do not flatter yourself. I am not your guest! I am your prisoner!"

Unfortunately it worked a little too well. "As you wish. Take them to the dungeon."

Morgana stormed into Arthur's chambers. She refused to give up without a fight. She saw Arthur and lost it. "How can you be so heartless?! Gwen is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us, and you would leave her at the mercy of those animals!"

"Morgana…" He said in an overly patient voice.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?" She demanded.

"Morgana…" His voice was somewhat more irritated.

"I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!"

Apparently the word coward did it. "Morgana! Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing."

A look of shame crossed her face. "You're going after Kenna and Gwen."

Arthur gave her a look. "Of course I'm going after her. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with Father in public."

"Arthur? Bring them home," Arthur gave her a grin and went to find Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur hid behind a cart and watched the guards on duty.

"I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards," Arthur said. He knew Merlin would use magic to get the job done better.

Wha...how do I do that?" Merlin stuttered.

Arthur just shook his head. He was all but giving him a go for it. "I don't know. Do I have to think of everything?"

Arthur left leaving the warlock to do as he thought best.

"Binne tófléon." Merlin chanted. Then a barrel near the guards tumbled over, and they walked closer to it. The barrel popped back up and the guards jumped back. Then all the barrels started coming at them. Eventually the guards were over whelmed and knocked out.

"Whoops," Merlin said sheepishly to himself.

"What did you do? I asked you to distract them not knock them out," Arthur said walking back out with the horses.

There's just no pleasing you sometimes," Merlin just shook his head.

Kenna sat at the table in front of the cage with Gwen standing behind her. She looked on in disgust as Kendrick ate a prostitute's face. He shot her a warning look and continued his not so secret tryst.

Hengist stood up, "Silence! Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored! She needs entertaining."

A large man walked out, yelling and riling the crowd. Kenna immediately hated him and his cocky attitude. Come to think of it she hated everything about the place.

"Bring on the challenger," Hengist shouted.

A handsome man in ragged chainmail jogged out. Kenna heard a small gasp behind her. Luckily Hengist didn't notice, but the look on Gwen face was full of horror and confusion. She looked back at the challenger and saw the equal confusion on his face.

"Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?" Hengist announced.

The challenger bows to Hengist, but it almost looks like it causes him physical pain. The fight ensues, but the fighters are evenly matched. It seemed for a moment that the barbarian man had the upper hand, but the challenger soon regained his lost ground. Slashing at the barbarian dangerously, the challenger forces him to submit. Kenna waited for him to strike the final blow, but he never did. She watched him carefully as he walked to the table where she sat with her captor. Hengist tossed him a bag of coins, and the challenger eyed it with disgust.

"What is your name?" Hengist asked.

"My name is Lancelot," He answered.

"You have proved yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana," Hengist watched her carefully. He must have noticed her watching.

Lancelot gave her a confused look briefly but bowed, "My Lady."

Hengist gave a laugh, "Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wildren."

A largely over-grown hairless rat crawled out of the tunnel that was temporarily opened in the back. The barbarian who had yet to move from his spot on the ground quickly scrambled back to the bars of the cage. It didn't help much because minutes later he was eaten alive. Kenna and Gwen looked away from the gruesome death. Soon after they were sent back to their cell.

Later that night while Kenna slept, Gwen paced around the cell. She had no clue what to think of Lancelot being there. She had difficulty believing he was one of Hengist men but he was always desperate to be a knight so it was possible this was the best he could do. She heard a whisper from the opening above her. Lancelot peered through with concern.

"Gwen," He whispered.

She grinned. "Lancelot."

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you," He said. A small grin lit up his face.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me," She admitted.

"Why does Hengist think you are with Lady Morgana?" He asked sending Kenna a glance.

"He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid he will realise the truth and then he will throw us to those beasts," She said with a shiver.

He was going to say something else, but was cut off by a voice behind Gwen. "Thank you for that overview of our situation Guinevere. Care to explain why it was given to a man we watched fight for money tonight?"

Lancelot who was not used to Kenna's sudden appearances jumped in surprise. Gwen came to his defense. "Lancelot was an old friend who stayed in Camelot for a time. He was good friends with Merlin before he was banished from the city."

"Banished?" Kenna repeated.

"I pretended to be a noble so that I might attempt to become a knight. When the king found out he had me banished," Lancelot explained. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I'm Kenna, Merlin's sister," She said. Lancelot smiled at her.

"What happened to you after you left Camelot?" Gwen asked him.

"There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist." Lancelot sighed.

"I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope," Gwen argued.

"I was wrong. The world is not like that," He sighed.

Kenna watched them. This would get them nowhere fast. If someone were to hear the conversation Lancelot would just end up in the cell with them. At least now they had a man on the outside. "Alright instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you're going to help get us out of here. Later we'll talk about what you do until you become a knight."

Lancelot nodded, "Very well. Do you have a plan?"

The door began to unlock, and they all became slightly panicked. "Quickly, go! We'll speak later," Kenna said.

Lancelot nodded and moved away from the bars. "No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will," He promised.

Merlin and Arthur had stopped again to rest, but Arthur refused to stop for more than a few hours. Merlin was starting to get worried about his mental health. The only time he had gone this crazy for anyone was when Sophia enchanted him and Merlin highly doubted Gwen enchanted him. Magically, anyway. Kenna had mentioned before she thought they would make a "cute couple" as she put it. She might get her wish very soon if Arthur kept this up.

"Did you get some rest?" Merlin asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Arthur replied.

Merlin couldn't help himself. "I've never seen you like this. About anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. He made it sound as if that were a completely idiotic question, but the slight waver in his voice gave him away.

"Gwen. You really care about her, don't you?" Merlin persisted.

Arthur avoided the question like the plague. "What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving."

"I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?" Hengist pushed her against the wall with his hand at her throat. He was on to her she knew it. Gwen watched from the corner in horror.

"How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?" Kenna spat.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see." He growled, dropping her to the floor. He stormed out of the cell.

She stood up and looked at Gwen. "You know, I always figured I'd die because Arthur finally decided to hang me at the old sycamore like he's been threatening."

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Danaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor." Arthur suggested. They had been riding for eight hours straight.

Merlin glanced at the prince. He had a daredevil grin on his face. "Oh, no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?"

"They're...infested with Wildren," Arthur said quickly.

Merlin knew he would like the answer, but he asked anyway, "What are Wildren?"

"Well, they're like giant...baby rats," Arthur tried to explain.

Merlin tried to stay optimistic. "Baby rats? They don't sound so bad."

"… That feast on human flesh," Arthur said.

"Maybe we should go over the mountains," Merlin said.

Arthur suddenly took an interest in some bushes by the cave entrance. He inspected the berries carefully. "Wildren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

Arthur started to smear it over his face. He didn't react much to the pungent smell, unlike Merlin, who made a face and said, "Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad."

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive," Arthur suggested.

Merlin paused only a second. "Pass me some more, will you?"

They were almost threw the tunnels before they spotted anything like a Wilderen. For some reason this made Merlin more jumpy.

"Ah! I just stood on something," Merlin yelped.

"That was my foot," Arthur said.

"Oh, sorry. How much further is it?" Merlin asked.

Before Arthur could answer they heard a noise. "Shh! Wildren coming this way."

Arthur stepped on their torch, and they ran behind a large stone. They were just able to see over it from where they were squatting. A Wildren started walking their way.

"Whatever happens, keep completely still." Arthur said.

The Wildren walk right up to Merlin. It sniffed around is face, leaving snot trailing around his face. Eventually it gave up trying to find whatever it was looking for, took a step back, gave an eardrum bursting screech, and trotted off. The boys both gave small sighs of relief.

Lancelot snuck to the bars he crouched out the day before to speak to the two women in the day before. The appearance of the new girl, Kenna, surprised him. He could tell the surly girl had reservations about him and truth be told they weren't unjustified. The problem lied in the fact that he had discovered she was just as guilty if not more so of fighting for money. He wondered how she landed in Camelot. It would only lead to trouble, he was sure, but it might be the push Merlin would need to complete his destiny. Lancelot could only hope it would work out for the best.

He looked into the cell to see the two girls sleeping on the floor. Kenna was holding Gwen like she expected someone to attack them. Gwen began to stir and he whispered, "Gwen!"

Not wanting to wake the dark haired girl, she gently removed her arms from around her. "Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"I was terrified I might find your cell empty," Lancelot admitted.

"There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious," Gwen sighed.

"You must keep up the pretense. I will not allow you to die here," Lancelot insisted.

"What about you?" Gwen asked.

"I have little to live for," Lancelot looked away.

"Do not say that," Gwen said. "You are everything that is right with this world."

"It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing," Lancelot looked down.

"I will hear none of that! We can discuss this pity party later. First we must get out of here," Kenna appeared behind Gwen.

If you looked closely at him in that moment you would notice something akin to surprise in his eyes, but Kenna noticed and knew it wasn't surprise at her arrival. It was fear. He knew. It didn't take much to find out if you ask the right questions. But she ignored it. That was a crisis for when this was all over.

"Our best chance would be threw the cage into the tunnels, but they are over run with those horrible rats," Kenna said. "Do you know of any other ways out?"

Lancelot swallowed, "No but if you can find something to disguise your scent they won't be able to find you."

"The Gaia berries worked," Arthur said. "Huh."

Merlin froze, "You didn't know if they worked?"

"Not for sure. No," Arthur said. Merlin looked at him before exploding.

"Now you tell me?! Oh! Oh, what's that Wildren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?" Merlin ranted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that," Arthur apologized.

Merlin looked at him from the corner of his eye as he cleaned off the Gaia berries. "Well, they do say love makes you do strange things."

Arthur stiffened, "What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just scoffed. Merlin gave an exasperated sigh and said, "It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

Arthur lost his patients with his servant, "I can't! How can I admit that I think about her all the time, or that...I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?" Merlin shouted back.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much," Arthur's head dropped at the thought.

Merlin gave a quiet laugh, "Who's to say nothing can happen?"

"My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?" Arthur growled.

"You want to marry Gwen," Merlin said surprised at the turn of the conversation. Kenna was better at this matchmaking thing than he gave her credit for.

Arthur seemed just as surprised. "No! No...I...I don't know...It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be."

"You could change that when you're king," Merlin suggested.

"I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me," Arthur said.

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you," Merlin insisted.

"We don't even know if she's still alive," Arthur said.

"No, she is. We will find her," Merlin assured him.

"Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin...if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell," Arthur threatened.

Merlin grinned, "You mean, more than you already do?"

"Yeah," Arthur grinned back.

"We could talk about your feelings while we walk," Merlin suggested cheekily.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur nudged him.

Hengist waved a knife in Kenna's face. He was tired of waiting for the money he demanded. "Morgana. Morgana! I keep asking myself, "Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?"

She sneered at the gross man. "I would ask him, but you have me stuck here."

"It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you," Hengist said.

'A doubt trip,' she thought. 'Pathetic.' "Funny how things appear on the outside. It's so distorted."

Hengist lost interest in the snarky prisoner. "Take her to her cell. Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl."

It wasn't much later that Lancelot arrived at the door to their cell door with the keys. He let them out and said, "We haven't a moment to lose."

They began to run, but Kenna turned back just long enough to shut the door. Lancelot and Gwen gave her a confused look. She said, "Hopefully they won't notice too soon."

They nodded and ran to the cage. Kendrick was being eaten as they watched. Kenna didn't care much for the man, but she knew this meant Hengist was likely about to find their empty cage.

The Wildren was moved back to the tunnel, and Kenna was given an idea. She said, "Okay we're about to get caught, but I have an idea."

"What do we need to do?" Lancelot asked.

"Get caught," she said. She ran without giving them a chance to object. Her companions thought her plan was insane, but ran after her. It didn't take long for Hengist's men to capture them. Gwen and Lancelot both fought back, but Kenna let them lead her to Hengist.

"So, girl, think you were going to get away?" Hengist said.

"Worth a shot," She said calmly.

"Funny," Hengist slapped her across the face. "I don't like funny."

Kenna almost growled at him. "What do you plan to do with us now?"

"You are of no use to me. Kendrick told me you are a servant," He said. "Take them to the cage."

Lancelot and Gwen stiffened and had to be dragged to the cage, but Kenna just walked in as if her impending death was no big deal. All three were bond at the hands and feet. The entire time Kenna watched the bars at the back of the cage where the Wildren would appear.

"Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain," Hengist promised.

"Yes, we saw Kendrick," Kenna said uninterested.

"You, along with your infuriating sass, I will enjoy watching die," Hengist told her.

"And I will enjoy running you threw," She retorted.

"You're going to run me threw?" Hengist laughed.

"Before the night is over," Kenna promised.

"Well I wish you the best of luck," Hengist teased. "Release the Wildren!"

The Wildren stalked into the cage. Kenna used magic to snap her restraints and pulled her knife out of the sheath on her thigh. She immediately freed Lancelot and Gwen as well.

"Oh believe me, she doesn't need luck," Arthur and Merlin appeared from the shadows. Merlin stayed in the background, no doubt to use his magic without being noticed. Arthur jumped into the cage to help the current prisoners fight off the giant rat beast.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked the former knight.

"Saving them," He answered. "You?"

"Likewise," Arthur lunged at the overgrown rat. Arthur looked at Gwen who was the only one without a weapon of some sort. "Get behind us!"

Kenna stood in between the two boys as the made their way to the back of the cage. A chandelier fell from the ceiling, causing Hengist, bow in hand, to fling himself out of the way. Merlin likely the culprit was crawling across the floor trying to get away from the worst of the crowd.

"Merlin get your behind in here! We aren't coming back for you!" Kenna yelled over the crowd. Merlin nodded and jumped over the bars similarly to the way Arthur had. They all ran out through the tunnel from which the Wildren came. Kenna turned and cut the rope with magic. She looked behind her long enough to see the Wildren knock over the cage bars and attack Hengist and his men.

They came to an opening that was sealed off with thick chains. Arthur decided it was a good idea to try and break them by hand so Kenna rolled her eyes and said a spell to weaken the chains. She looked at Merlin who was watching for Hengist men while they escaped. She found it ironic that he called Arthur an idiot for never noticing him using magic, yet he never noticed her doing the exact same thing. Lancelot on the other hand noticed with wide eyes. She just raised a figure to her mouth and winked. He shook his head and helped Gwen out of the tunnel. She takes his hand with a smile. Kenna catches her look and turns to Arthur. Arthur notices, too, and looks away uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives," Kenna said. Arthur looked at her shocked. It wasn't often she spoke to him with any type of respect.

"I'm surprised you came for two servants with only the two of you," Lancelot said once the found a place to camp after their escape.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a few servants," Arthur said.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway," Lancelot aid confused.

"Truth is, I only came because Morgana and Merlin threatened me with the wrath of Kenna," Arthur said. Lancelot took a moment to process the joke. Arthur's sense of humor was more and more like Kenna's every day. He was starting to worry.

"Oh, please. You might get that anyway for being late. I mean really does it honestly take two days to get here," Kenna ranted. Everybody smiled at the banter. Nobody had ever seen someone threaten the prince and get away with it, even jokingly. "We should get some rest. It will be a long days traveling tomorrow."

"I'll take first watch," Lancelot offered. Everyone nodded and prepared for sleeping on the ground.

It was only a few hours later that Kenna approached Lancelot. He deserved a few answers before he left. She knew he would eventually. "You know who I am then."

He jumped as he did every time she snuck up behind him. "The Lady McKenna is what they called you. You're still a legend in the cells. A brutal legend."

"Yes, well, those story are over exaggerated. I only did what I had to do to survive. Not much different than anyone else," She said dully.

"For four years? That's impressive. Especially since they were fighting you," Lancelot praised. Kenna flinched. That was not a part of her life she was proud of.

"When did they get you?" She asked.

"About a year ago. Escaped after a few months," He said. "Where did they mark you?"

"Back of the neck. You?" That was an easier topic, shared scares.

"Left shoulder blade," He told her. He shuffled his feet. "Arthur didn't come just because Morgana threatened him, did he?"

"No," she didn't sugar coat it. "Things have changed since you were last in Camelot."

"I feared as much," He sighed. "I won't stand in the way of them."

"No, I didn't think you would. You seem too noble for that," Kenna said.

"I will leave soon," He said. "Will you take the next watch? I fear anyone else would ask me to stay."

"Yes, but first, follow me," She led him deeper into the forest.

"_Ic bebíede fealle," _she said over a fallen branch. A beautiful guitar was formed. "Hopefully now you won't have to fight for those like Hengist anymore."

"Thank you, my lady, but I can't play," He said.

"You don't need to with this one. It will sound beautiful no matter what you play. Hopefully you can find a way to make money with it." She said.

Thank you, my lady," He said again.

"I haven't been a lady for some time Lancelot," She said. She walked back the camp sight. Lancelot turned and walked in the opposite direction.

The next morning Kenna was found still staring at the fire. Arthur gave her a concerned look, only to find minutes later that Lancelot was gone. He sighed half expecting this and woke Merlin. The left to find more fire wood and a rabbit or two in the woods. Kenna gently woke Gen to tell her the news.

"Hey, Gwen time to wake up," Kenna prodded her.

Gwen stretched out and looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"Arthur and Merlin are in the woods looking for breakfast," She half answered.

"And Lancelot," She asked.

"He had to leave last night. He been in a bad place the last year or so. It was best for him to leave," Kenna said calmly.

Unfortunately Gwen decided it was a good time to let loose the temper she had been hiding. "How could you know?"

Kenna just sighed. She pulled back her hair and said, "I share a few similar scares."

It was the first time she showed anyone the brand on the back of her neck. She kept it hidden for a reason. Gwen gasped. The large S that sat there caught her off guard.

"You were caught by the slave traders," She said.

Kenna nodded. She couldn't say any more on the topic. Gwen took her hand and squeezed it. Kenna couldn't even look at her.

Morgana waited by her window for Arthur, Merlin, Kenna, and Gwen to return. Behind her someone said, "Morgana some people are here to see you."

She turned around and saw them all behind her. She embraced Gwen and Kenna, noticing Arthur's eyes following Gwen. She grinned. Kenna noticed to and gave her a wink.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," She told them.

Arthur and Merlin walked in the square where Arthur noticed an older couple holding hands. Merlin noticed and decided it was time for him to stop moping.

"Look on the bright side, you've still got me," He joked.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Arthur looked repulsed.

"Thought it might," Merlin shrugged.

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur shook his head.


	9. Beauty and the Beast part 1

Merlin followed Gaius threw the crowd of merchants and customers with a rope with several pots strung round it. He normally didn't have to do this, but with Kenna gone for the week he had to take on her duties helping Gaius. She had found yet another lead on their father, and left to follow it. It would be great if she found their father, but until then he would complain.

"Keep up, Merlin. We've got a busy day ahead," Gaius said.

Merlin groaned at the thought. "It's a busy day every day. You and Arthur, you work me to the bone."

"Do stop moaning. At least the work is interesting," Gaius shook his head at his ward.

"Gaius, we're collecting pots. You do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens," Merlin complained. Just as he said that a hunched over man grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?" He asked seeming out of breath.

Surprised by the man's sudden appearance Merlin stuttered, "I…"

Luckily Gaius came to his rescue. "I'm sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels."

The man shoved a seal into his hands and said, "We have urgent business with the King."

Gaius glanced at it his eyes widening in surprise, "But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me," He moved out of the way to reveal a pretty ginger lady, obviously a noble. A cloud flew over Merlin's face. He could focus very well on her features.

"It belongs to me," She said.

Gaius bowed. "My lady."

He then realized Merlin hadn't bowed and tugged on his shirt. Merlin bowed as well, his suspicions forgotten for the moment.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther stood from his throne.

"I can hardly believe it myself," She said.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther told her.

"All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse," The sorrow in her voice was impossible to miss, but something wasn't right. 'How had she gotten out?' Merlin thought.

"Your father, the king?" Uther asked.

"Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far...," Katrina said.

Merlin was truly worried now. It was hard to tell if she was being honest or not. Her voice was lulling him with dangerous ease. She swayed as though she were ill. "Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honor to help you in any way we can," Uther actually sounded concerned.

Katrina smiled, but to Merlin it looked more sinister. "A bed for the night would be most welcome."

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do," Uther smiled almost kindly at the princess.

"Thank you," She said.

Gaius and Merlin walked back to the physician's chamber. Gaius was lost in thought, but Merlin could tell something was worrying him. He knew it had to do with Katrina's sudden appearance, but getting Gaius to talk was difficult enough when he had everything figured out. He didn't have all the facts and wouldn't want Merlin to get involved as it was. Unfortunately Merlin never let that stop him before.

"She's very brave," Merlin started.

"Yes," Gaius said distractedly.

"It's just terrible what she's been through," Merlin sighed sympathetically.

"Terrible, indeed," Gaius said, but barely registered.

"What's wrong?" Merlin got to the point.

"Nothing," Gaius avoided the question.

Before Merlin could push him Arthur called for his servant. "Merlin! Job for you!"

Merlin snorted and said sarcastically, "Work, work, work."

Arthur sent him to wait on the princess, and help her servant with his duties. That simply meant show them to their room and make sure Jonas knew where he was meant to be. Luckily it didn't take long and he was able to get back to Gaius before he forgot what he needed to discus with him.

"I'm sorry it's not quite what you're used to," He apologized despite the fact he thought they would be perfectly fine where they were.

"Forgive me, but I didn't get your name," Katrine smiled at him.

"Merlin," He answered dutifully. He didn't trust her especially if Gaius was questioning her.

"Well, Merlin, considering we spend last night in a cave, this will do very nicely. Thank you," She dismissed him.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs," He informed her eager to get away.

"My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us," Jonas said as he walked out the door.

"You're welcome," he said, and the door was shut quickly behind him. He would have been insulted if he didn't want to leave as much as they seemed to want him to.

He didn't hear them talking as he walked away.

Uther, Arthur, Morgana, and Katrina all sat at the long table usually reserved for feast. Both of the younger royals watched awkwardly as their father figure clearly tried to flirt with the visiting princess. It was very unusual for him to show an emotion other than rage and at this level it made them more uncomfortable than they could have imagined.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you," Katrina answered something Uther said minutes before.

"It's an honor. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember," Uther grinned at the princess.

"My father spoke often of you, my lord," She said with a slight blush.

"And I shall remember him always," Uther said.

Arthur making an attempt at politeness said, "I am sorry I never met him."

"I am sorry too. For the house of Tregor is no more," She said sadly.

"Well, no, Katrina, It lives on in you," Uther gave what some might describe as a sweet smile.

"I only wish that were true," She sighed.

Uther shook his head, "It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child."

"Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, My Lord," Katrina said.

"Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now," Uther grinned.

Arthur at this point decided enough was enough. He faked a yawn and said, "I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me."

The king and princess excused him. Morgana looked between the two and decided it was her chance to escape. "I should retire myself."

The two all but ran out of the dining hall. The awkward tension was killing both of them. Both retreated to their rooms. Neither wanted to think about what they had just witnessed.

Merlin decided he had to know if there was something up with the lady Katrina. He had a bad feeling in his bones and his magic was swirling inside of him. "There's something really different about the Lady Katrina."

"Oh?" Gaius said distractedly.

"Yes she behaves differently than other nobles," Merlin baited him.

"Yes she's always been very gracious," Gaius said.

"So you've met her before?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, it was many years ago. I doubt that she would remember. Now, Merlin, I've got a job for you," He said.

"Does it ever end?" Merlin said. He had enough information to know something was wrong with Lady Katrina, but not enough to figure out what it was.

Gaius ignored him. "Give this to the Lady Katrina with my compliments."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"She'll know what it is," Gaius said evasively.

"But what is it?" But Gaius gave him a stern look. "Oh alright."

Merlin knocked on the princess's door before walking in to see the princess wipe something off her face. In front of her was a large pile of rotten food, probably fruit. She looked at him surprised, and then to Jonas and said, "Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens, it's, er, it's perfectly rotten."

Merlin, not sure what he saw, said, "I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude."

In an attempt to make the servant uncomfortable she said, "That's, er, that's quite alright. At least I wasn't undressing."

It worked and Merlin blushed. "Er, the court physician asked me to give you this."

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Er, Gaius prepared it for you," Merlin said.

She gave him a slightly embarrassed, if not annoyed, look. "I am terribly sorry, there must be some mistake. I requested no medicine."

Merlin looked at her confused, "Oh. Oh. Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you. I am in perfect health." She closed the door quickly like she was dealing with someone with the plague.

Merlin sat the bottle on the table in front of Gaius, who didn't look that surprised to see it. "She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it."

Gaius looked at the bottle as he would one of his experiments, "Interesting."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

Gaius shook his head. "When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

Merlin looked at him in shock. "She walks as well as you or me."

"So I noticed." Gaius nodded seriously.

"So...the tonic was some kind of test?" Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed. "Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Katrina is really the Lady Katrina at all."

Merlin returned from "changing the sheets" as he told Jonas to tell Gaius what she had seen. "Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in. And there was something else."

"Oh?" Gaius said.

"Jonas. As I was leaving, I thought I saw something...this is gonna sound mad, but it looked like Jonas had a tail," Merlin ran his hand threw his hair. It was times like these he needed Kenna to assure him he wasn't crazy.

"A tail? You sure?" Gaius said skeptically.

"Well, I mean, I only glimpsed it for a moment. I-I mean, I could be wrong..." He stuttered.

"No, no, I believe you. Merlin, we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye," Gaius assured him.

Arthur and Merlin looked on in slight horror at the sight of Uther and Katrina returning from their ride. Arthur just shook his head. "Honestly. Look at them."

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?" Merlin asked. He had never seen the king behave like this. Was he giggling!?

Arthur just sighed, "There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man."

Merlin looked at him and wondered why he couldn't see something about this was horribly wrong.

Gaius decided it was time to confront the king on the situation involving the Lady Katrina. He decided it was best to remain subtle due to the king's strong feeling towards the woman, or whatever she was. "Good evening, Sire."

"A very good evening to you, Gaius," the king said cheerfully.

"You seem in very high spirits," He commented.

"I am, I am," Uther nodded.

"The Lady Katrina, she has struck a chord with you," Gaius said.

"Katrina is a remarkable woman," Uther said.

"That she is, Sire. You may remember I treated her as a child. Such courage in the face of her condition," Gaius said knowing the king would want to know what it was immediately.

"Condition? What are you talking about?" The king predictably demanded.

"Oh, I thought you knew, Sire. I diagnosed Katrina with an incurable bone disease," Gaius aid gravely.

"Well, evidently you were wrong. There's nothing the matter with her now," Uther insisted.

Gaius nodded, "It has been a miraculous recovery, I must say."

"I'm sorry, Gaius. What are you suggesting?" The king asked defensively.

"Oh, I'm not suggesting anything, Sire. It's just a little strange, that's all," Gaius said innocently.

"The only thing I see as strange is that you won't admit that you were wrong," Uther said angrily.

"Sire, this is not about me. It's about the Lady Katrina," Gaius insisted.

"The Lady Catrina is our honored guest, and you will show her the respect that she deserves," Uther commanded.

Gaius sighed and left to retreat to his chambers. Merlin would hopefully have an idea of what to do about the princess.

Merlin snuck into the prince room. He had made sure he knew exactly which room the princess was in. He figured if he could see what she did when she was alone then he could figure out what she was. This would be a lot simpler if he knew how to scry but he and Morgana had yet to learn that skill. Kenna had promised to show them when she got back but that could be tomorrow or next week for all he knew.

"_Scéawere, folge min bebod_." He floated a mirror down two floor to the window where he could see the princess, but instead of the Lady Katrina he saw a disgusting troll.

Of course it was while he was still in shock about what he was seeing in the mirror Arthur decided to return to his room. "Merlin?"

Merlin then dropped the mirror with a loud crash. "I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this."

Arthur waited for him to say something but all he could get out was, "Yes. No. Er..."

"Apparently I'm wrong," He sighed. He looked out the window to see what had crash and saw the shards of the broken mirror. He came to his own conclusions. "Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Katrina."

"It's not what it seems," Merlin insisted.

Arthur lost his patients and cut his manservant off, "Yes, Merlin. It's exactly what it seems. You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Katrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely. And if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?"

A mortified Merlin could barely get out, "Yes, absolutely, Sire." Before retreating from the room.

He followed the troll threw the tunnels and saw it bathing in rotten food. He pulled his neckerchief over his mouth and nose. He ran to his mentor's chambers.

Merlin found his mentor and the Lady Morgana pouring over an herb book. Since discovering her magic Morgana had taken to helping the physician any time that Uther wasn't watching her. According to him it wasn't proper for the king's ward to spend so much time around ill commoners. He relayed what had happened to them. Morgana seemed to find the idea that her adoptive father was seeing a troll humorous, but Gaius seemed to find it disturbing.

"What you saw is seldom seen, Merlin. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth," Gaius said.

"And Jonas? Is he a troll too?" Morgana asked curiously.

Gaius shook his head, "Who can tell what manner of creature he is."

"It makes no sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much, what's this one doing in Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power," Gaius said grimly.

Morgana gasped, "Uther's wealth and power."

"We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told," Gaius stood from the table.

"You're going to tell Uther that his lady friend's a troll?" Merlin said shocked. Morgana giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Gaius said determinedly. He shot a look at Morgana who immediately stopped laughing.

"Good luck," Merlin sighed.

"Thank you, Merlin," he said grimly.

Gaius entered the council room with full intention of telling the king that his new lady friend, as Merlin put it, was a troll, but as soon as he saw the king he knew this wasn't going to end well. "My Lord."

"Yes, Gaius?" the king addressed him.

"I have served you for many years now. I like to think that, in my humble capacity, I've advised you to the best of my ability, and that my advice has proven to of value to you," Gaius started.

"Yes, this is true," Uther said suspiciously.

"And so I must advise you that the Lady Katrina is not all that she seems to be," Gaius knew it was wrong to beat around the bush, but he was getting more and more nervous as time went on.

"Well then tell me, Gaius, who is she?" Uther looked ready to laugh at him.

I believe her to be...she is...she's..." Gaius stuttered.

"Oh, come on. Out with it," and irritated Uther shouted.

"She is a troll, Sire," Gaius blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Uther said.

"Some trolls have the power to take any shape they please. This one has taken a shape that pleases you. You are besotted, My Lord. The creature has you in its power." Gaius tried to explain.

"Gaius, this is a little ludicrous," The king insisted.

"Sire, her servant is not human. He has a tail." Gaius knew he sounded insane.

Uther's expression showed his rage.

"Sire, please, I just advise you not to do anything rash." Gaius asked of him.

"And I advise you to hold your tongue, physician, or I will indeed do something rash," Uther growled.

Gaius left the counsel room with as much haste as he could muster. He knew this would end badly but not even he could have predicted this. The king had to be further under the trolls control then he predicted.

Gaius walked back into his chambers chest fallen. Merlin walked back with him part of the way after returning from walking Morgana back to her room. Once they returned back to the room Gaius finally spoke. "Please don't say anything, Merlin."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Merlin said innocently.

"You were going to say, "I told you so."," the physician grumbled.

"OK. I was. But I...I'm not going to now," Merlin relented.

"Uther didn't take to it well," Gaius sighed.

"Augh, you see? I told you...Sorry," Merlin said sheepishly.

"But I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will," Gaius insisted.

"Let's hope you're right," Merlin said.

The next day the king sent for his physician. He seemed to be in a better, almost cheerful mood.

"You called for me, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Ah, Gaius. You'll be delighted to hear that none of the worries you brought to my attention have any truth to them whatsoever," The king smiled.

"Sire?" Gaius asked confused.

"I hope over time you will come to see Lady Katrina as she really is," Uther said.

"Over time?" Gaius asked becoming concerned.

"I have asked Katrina to extend her stay indefinitely," Uther said happily.

Gaius wanted to protest, "But..."

"I consider the matter closed, and I hope you show me the courtesy of doing the same," the king said dangerously.

Gaius sighed, "It's no good, Merlin. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with a body like a tree trunk," Merlin attempted to joke. It didn't work.

"But we only know that because you saw her in the troll form," Gaius pointed out.

"So, what do we do?" Merlin asked.

"We must open Uther's eyes, show her for what she really is," Gaius said.

"Using magic?" Merlin gulped.

"It's the only way to reveal her true form," Gaius said.

"But she never leaves his side," Merlin protested.

"I know," Gaius said grimly.

"You want me to use magic in front of the King?" Merlin asked horrified.

"Yes, Merlin, I do," He said. "I would normally have Kenna do this but there's no telling when she'll return, and we don't have time to wait for her."

"I-I'd never get away with it," He insisted. "This is Kenna's area of expertise. She's the one with experience."

I'm sorry, Merlin. I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be?" Gaius said.

"Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic," Merlin pointed out.

Gaius nodded, "Then we have work to do."

It took several hours, and Gaius had fallen asleep, but Merlin finally found a spell they could use. "Here. The spell of revelation. By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed."

Gaius's head shot up and he said, "But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures."

"I know. The principle's the same, isn't it? I have to try it. What other choice do we have?" Merlin asked.

"Very well. But Merlin, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures," Gaius warned him.

There was a knock at the door. Merlin shut the book and picked up one on zoology. "Come in."

"The King requests your presence in the council chambers," An unfamiliar guard said.

Uther stood in front of a large crowd of people, holding the hand of the Lady Katrina. Both were smiling like it was the best day of their lives. Uther began a speech. "Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor. I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning..."

Merlin knew what was coming and chanted,"_ Hierste þæt íecen sóna."_

His eyes glowed gold but nothing happened. The king continued, "...and a new queen for all here in Camelot."

"_Hierste þæt íecen sóna." _Merlin tried again.

Once again nothing happened. But the troll began to look unconfortable. "I could not hope to have made a better match."

"_Hierste þæt íecen sóna._"Merlin tried for the final time. The troll squirmed in discomfort, but not enough to draw any attention.

"I hope you will all share in our joy," Uther finished. The crowd applauded. "Thank you."

Merlin walked away from the crowd to find Gaius who had already moved away. He searched through the crowd, but couldn't find his mentor anywhere. He felt a tap on his back and turned around, expecting to find Gaius, but instead he saw his sister. He grinned at the shock and confusion on her face.

"I know I've been gone for a week, but this is just ridiculous," she said.

"You've missed a lot since you left," He said. "So how did it go?"

"Cold trail," She said. "You have a lot of explaining to do, and you should start with the troll Uther is marrying."

"You can see it?" He asked.

"Yep, she just wearing a glamour. Easy enough to get rid of with the right spell," she said.

"Come on we'll explain everything in Gaius's chambers. It's not safe out here," He sighed.

When they got back to the physician chambers they found Gaius sitting on the bench while Morgana paced. She seemed to find the situation less amusing when the troll was about to become queen.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I gave it everything I had." He apologized.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. You did your best," Morgana assured him.

"The spell of revelation is powerful magic. And she could feel it, I could see she could feel it," Kenna pitched in.

"Her magic must be strong, indeed, to be able to resist you. Where are you going?" Merlin was halfway out the door with a determined look on his face.

"To see Arthur! He's our only hope!" He said closing the door.

"That's a depressing thought," Kenna said snarky.

"Merlin!" Gaius called after him.

"Well, looks like I'll have to explain the situation to Kenna then," Morgana said, and she began the story from when Katrina arrived.

Merlin ran to the prince's rooms determined to tell him about the troll. The only problem was once he got to door he realized he had no clue what he was going to say. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Yes?" Arthur answered.

"Arthur. I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy," Merlin started.

"Right," Arthur looked up from his papers.

"It concerns the Lady Katrina," he said carefully.

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again," Arthur joked.

Merlin turned bright red. "Oh, no. Trust me, I saw everything I needed to see."

Arthur laughed at the manservant. "I'm sure you did."

"Arthur. She's a troll," Merlin blurted out.

"She's not that bad," Arthur shook his head.

"I'm serious. She is. She's an actual troll," Merlin dead panned.

"Merlin, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. You're a true friend," Arthur said. "But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realized that Lady Katrina does just that. She makes him happy."

"Well, he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster," Merlin insisted.

"That's enough, Merlin," Arthur commanded.

"But..." Merlin tried. Stupid princes, they never listened.

"She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it," Arthur declared the conversation over. Merlin rolled his eyes, and left the room. He couldn't wait to tell Arthur 'I told you so.'

Kenna walked down the corridor. She heard crying. She went to investigate, but Merlin beat her to it. She waited behind a wall as the scene played out.

"Hello?" Merlin called out.

"Master Merlin. I'm sorry," A strange voice said. She could see who the man was.

"What's wrong with you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm a slave. A prisoner," the voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin demanded.

"My mistress, she's not as she seems. But you know as much," Merlin nodded.

"Go on, I'm listening," He encouraged.

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains. She hurts me. Her magic, I-I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your King," Its voice trembled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked.

"I can help you." 'Didn't it just want help' she thought.

"How?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your King would not be so keen, I think," The voice explained.

'This was wrapping up in a nice little bow wasn't it?' She thought. "Tell me, Jonas, why should I believe any of this?"

"You must do as you think fit, Master Merlin, but if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be queen," The voice assured him.

Kenna didn't trust the voice. As soon as they were both gone Kenna ran to follow Merlin. A sinking feeling in her gut. This had all the making of a trap. Merlin must have felt it as well because he was stiff as he walked through the tunnels. He stopped about where he saw the troll before. The smell was horrible. Kenna pulled a hanky from the dress she wore and put it over her nose and mouth.

There were foot steps behind Merlin. He turned around and gasped. Once again she couldn't see who the assailant was, but her voice gave her away. The troll said, "You won't find anything in there. You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me."

The walls began to collapse and Kenna had to dive out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the fall debris. She heard Merlin call out for help, and was about to begin to remove the rocks herself, but the loud footsteps coming her way forced her back into hiding. She saw two figures. The first was obviously a troll. The other was a small creature she had hoped to never see again. Half-gremlin, half-human, Jonas was a major pain. She thought he had died the last time she saw him when a knight pushed him off a cliff. Obviously she was wrong.

She waited for them to leave and started removing the ruble with her magic. It didn't take her long to get through, but as soon as she did the cave came down again. This time she dove to the side with merlin and was trapped with her brother. They began repeating the spell, "_Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol.__"_

This time the spell seemed to have little effect. "She must be dampening our magic."

"Yes, Jonas was always good at those spells. The little half-breed had better hope I never get my hands on him," Kenna growled.

"Half-breed?" Merlin asked.

"Half-gremlin, half-human, but you would think he was full gremlin the way he schemes," Kenna told him.

"You've met before?" Merlin prompted her.

"Yes, he attacked a village near the isle while I was training. He robbed them of all their money, and herd animals then burned their fields. It was my job to help them recover after the knights disposed of Jonas. You'd think a hundred foot drop off a cliff would tell him nobody wanted him around," She said.

"Well, looks like we just have to wait until the dampening wears off," Merlin sighed.

"That'll be around morning," Kenna sat on the ground and got comfortable.

"Great," Merlin said sarcastically.

As predicted they had to wait until morning for the spell to wear off. After that it took them an hour to remove all the debris without the ceiling crashing down. They sprinted through the court yard, but as soon as they made their way into the hallway that lead to the court rooms where the wedding would be held.

"You go that way. We need to find out which room the ceremony is being held in," Kenna said before sprinting down the hall.

Merlin ran to the main room where trails and banquets were held, but before he could get very far Jonas stepped in his way. "Master Merlin, can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Step aside, Jonas," Merlin demanded.

"The King's wedding is by invitation only," Jonas smirked.

Merlin growled, "I said, get out of my way!"

"So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited," Jonas said gleefully, and swiped at his head. "Leave my mistress alone!"

"_Ic þé wiþdríf!_" Kenna shouted. Jonas didn't even have time see who it was before he was knocked into the wall. "Come on they're in the main room!"

They ran into the room just as the king and his new queen kissed. They looked at each other with equal looks of horror.


	10. Beauty and the Beast part 2

Kenna was sitting with Gaius and Morgana as he explained to the king's ward the dangers of healing people they treated with magic. That morning he had caught her enhancing a patient's pain medication to reduce the pain further for longer. Despite her good intentions such things often got people burned if they were noticed.

"You should know this better than anyone, Morgana," Gaius said. "You are the king's ward, after all."

"I know, Gaius, I know. It's just the old man has been complaining for weeks that his joints have been getting worse. I didn't think a little boost would hurt anything." She pleaded.

"I understand, believe me. Even Merlin thought the same at some point, but to be caught would mean the pyre for everybody involved, not to mention, a few who weren't." Gaius put a hand on her shoulder. "It's best to do the best we can manually for the time being. Getting caught now would do us no good. Hopefully things will change when Arthur's king."

Morgana just nodded. She had heard the very same speech just after she had discovered her magic. Both times it had seemed like he was trying to convince himself as well.

They had all just started doing their respective jobs when Leon ran through the door. He asked. "Where's Merlin?"

"Where he always is at this time: working for Arthur. What's this about?" Gaius asked worried.

"We've come to arrest him, by order of the King." Leon looked like he had to swallow a rock, but he got the words out. He ran out unable to deal with the looks on their faces.

"I'm going to find my brother!" Kenna said, and ran out of the chambers. They had expected this after their standoff with Jonas. He and Katrina wouldn't just allow him roam freely with as much knowledge as he had. Especially now that they knew he had a partner. Their only consolation was that they didn't know who was helping him. Most of the castle didn't even relies that Kenna had returned.

Arthur was thinking along the same lines, at least as far as warning Merlin. He found him quickly in his room. Shutting the door, he said, "You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you."

He tried to push him towards the back exit, but Merlin asked, "What?"

"Katrina's accused you of taking her seal." He tried leading him to the back again, but Merlin still refused.

"But I didn't," Merlin insisted.

"I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now," Arthur said.

"Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up," Merlin said.

"We've been through this," Arthur argued. He didn't want to start this argument now.

"I'm telling the truth. I saw her," Merlin implored.

"I don't care. You need to leave, Merlin," Arthur said as guards began banging on the doors.

"Sire!" Leon shouted but it sounded more like a warning.

"Go. Go!" Arthur finally got him out the back entrance. The guards got into the room just as Arthur sat at his desk. They looked around but saw no one else.

"What? You don't honestly think he's here do you?" Arthur almost smirked. Leon couldn't hold back a little grin as they left the room.

Kenna burst into the room once all the guards disappeared. "Where did you send him?"

Arthur looked at her in surprise. He wasn't even aware she had returned. "I just told him to run. He might be going to look for Katrina though. He seems to think she's a troll.

"Thank you, and of course she is. It's obvious. She's absolutely revolting and Jonas is half-gremlin. You realize you should listen to my brother more right?" She ran out of the room.

"She hasn't even been back two days, and she's already more updated than I am," Arthur muttered and returned to his paper work.

It was almost dinner before Arthur was called before the king and new queen. He was starting to understand what Kenna meant when she said it was obvious. The way she acted and now as he looked at her he could see a slouch in her poster, her teeth where more crooked than the day before, and her hair was messier. Any noble born woman would never allow anything like that to happen.

"I fear he may have slipped through our net," He tried to explain to his father.

"You're very quick to give up the chase," Katrina growled. She had noticed him studying her.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone," Arthur said as evenly as he could.

"How can you be so certain?" She demanded.

"Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left. His sister is surprisingly well informed. I wouldn't put it passed her to have warned him," Arthur said. Kenna had already hidden herself so she was in no danger.

"Outwitting your army in the process," Katrina sneered.

"It appears so," Arthur conceded.

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you," Katrina said tho Uther. Arthur could see his father becoming angrier at the thought of letting her down.

"When I led the army, they did," Uther growled. Arthur tried to keep his face neutral.

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. He could be anywhere," Arthur tried to reason.

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?" Katrina snapped.

Arthur sighed, "No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better..."

Uther cut him off, "I've had enough of your excuses. We both have. I want the boy found."

"Sire. My Lady," Arthur bowed and exited the throne room. He decided then he would be the one to run the troll though.

The next day Gaius walked over to a couple of barrels that's hadn't been used in weeks. He looked around to ensure there was no one to see him before knocking on tops. Merlin and Kenna popped out of the respective barrels with a groan.

"That was comfortable," Kenna said sarcastically.

"I haven't had to do that for many years," Merlin said. "I'm having flash backs."

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid," Gaius sighed. "They picked up the trail that we left, but it won't fool them for long. Gwen is getting worried. One of you should inform her and Morgana that you are both still in the city."

"Then we'd better get busy. We have a lot to do today," Kenna stretched out her sour muscles.

"And Merlin, Kenna, be careful. The guards are still searching for you," Gaius warned them.

"We will. Don't worry so much," Kenna grinned.

Gaius just shook his head. Those two couldn't stay out of trouble if their lives depended on it. Which it did on occasion.

Arthur was once again called into the throne room before the king and queen. He had a horrible feeling this one would end much like the last one did. With him wanting to kill his new step mother. He bowed and waited for the couple to address him.

"There's something important that I...we wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them," Uther started. Arthur could already hear the trolls influence in his father's voice.

"How so?" He asked, almost eager to her the excuse the troll was going to use.

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return," Uther said.

"Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow," Arthur said.

"That is what they would have us believe." Katrina said as if were a huge conspiracy.

"It's what I see every day," Arthur said looking her in the eye.

"We're introducing a new tax," Uther said. It was as if he hadn't heard a word Arthur said.

"The people must for the sanctuary that Camelot provides," Katrina grinned harshly.

"You can't. The majority are barely able to get by as it is," Arthur argued.

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged," Uther said, ignoring his son, yet again.

"We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before," Arthur said.

"Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?" Katrina looked to his father. He saw something flash in her eyes, and his father adopted a dazed look.

"Yes, I have. You are to begin the collections at once," Uther agreed. Arthur bowed and stormed out of the throne room.

Merlin snuck into the troll's room. If he was going to be accused of stealing something he may as well do it. It might not her seal, but it would be just as important to her. He saw Jonas sleeping were the queen should have been and made extra sure to be careful as he walked to the cabinet. He whispered, "_Tospringe._" And the lock opened. Luckily there was one bottle left. He look it and fled the room.

As Merlin did this Kenna had informed Morgana and Gwen they were still in the city. They all met in the Gaius's chambers eager to see what Merlin had found.

"I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared," Merlin explained, showing them the bottle.

"It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that," Kenna said. She looked at it with disgust.

"Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"I don't know." Gaius said. "Yes, I suppose so, but without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

Merlin grinned. "Exactly. If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical."

Morgana caught on to what he was saying rather quickly. "Ah, so Katrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work."

"And she'll turn into a troll. Think you can do it?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Gaius sighed.

"We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice." Kenna said skeptically.

"Then it's going to be a long night," Gaius sighed.

The next morning they all gathered again to see what Gaius had come up with. The new bottle he had looked exactly like the first. Kenna was impressed with how well he did with just one night to prepare.

"What's in it?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing too potent. Rat's guts," Gaius said.

"Nice," Kenna snorted.

"Toad paste. Take two toads, grind them up..." Gaius laughed when Morgana said, "No, we get the picture."

"Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball," He continued.

"Oh, lovely," Gwen screwed up her nose at the thought.

"Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?" Gaius finished.

"Sounds delicious," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Good, 'cause you're going to taste it," Gaius said with a grin. Kenna was proud of his mischievous tone.

Merlin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No way."

"It's completely harmless," Gaius assured him.

Merlin downs a small sip. "Er, no," He gags. "That is...ugh. That is disgusting."

"Yes, to you, but not to a troll," Kenna grins. Morgana and Gwen have equal looks of disgust and horror on their faces.

"I can't even believe you let him put that in his mouth," Morgana said.

"Thank you!" Merlin exclaimed. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, but only Kenna noticed. She grinned. 'Another noble/servant couple,' she thought. 'This will be fun.'

Arthur walked out of the main square in the citadel. He was going to check on the collection of the new taxes. His father had insisted that he use the king's knights. Many were overzealous in their attempts to impress the king. He worried about how far they would go to get the peasants money. To his anger, but not surprise, to see one of the peasants on their knees with one of the knights standing over him. Arthur stormed over to the scene and said, "What do you think you're doing?!"

The knight growled, "He's refusing to pay the King's tax."

"You- you ask for too much," The peasant stuttered bravely. He looked to Arthur imploringly. "I've given all I can."

The knight rose his hand to strike him, "That's not enough!"

Arthur grabbed the knight's hand and shot him a lot. "Let me see."

The knight handed him a bag of coins. Arthur sighed. This was going to get him put on the troll's list. "Release him."

The knights looked at him, astonished. "The King said..."

"Release him. Give them back their money. All of it," Arthur demanded and the peasants began to bow. Arthur decided it would be better to just face the music. Uther would hear of this soon and he would want answers. But as he turned around he saw Guinevere and she was smiling. He decided he didn't truly care.

Arthur stood before his father. He looked angrier than Arthur had seen him in a long time. The troll sneered at him from her perch on her throne. "I gave you a direct order."

"The people cannot afford to pay the tax." Arthur said.

"Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?" Katrina snorted.

"We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands." He watched the troll to see her reaction.

"Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?" Katrina said.

Arthur just glared at her. "They'll starve!"

Uther scoffed, "Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends."

"And why can't they be both?" Arthur challenged him.

"Because we rule the people, not the other way around." Uther snarled.

Arthur almost stopped there. He almost gave up arguing simply because he could stand to disappoint his father. But then he remembered Guinevere's face when he gave the money back to the peasants. He steeled himself and said, "I think you're wrong."

"I beg your pardon?" Uther and the troll both looked completely shocked at the turn of events. It was unheard of for the prince to argue with his father.

"I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours," Arthur said calmly.

"You allow him to address you in this manner?" The troll said in a scandalized manner.

"No I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand," Uther glared at his son, demanding obedience.

"I will not," Arthur said.

"Get out of my sight," Uther growled.

Arthur bowed as respectfully as he could and left the room without so much as a glance back. He wasn't the least bit sorry.

Merlin listened from his vantage point in the troll's room. She entered in her troll form, and said, "Jonas, it's time for my potion."

"Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, and I must admit, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold, and them lovely jewels." Katrina grinned as he gave her the potion. "Now, would you care to accompany your queen?"

Jonas looped his arm through hers, and they almost skipped out the room. It was a little disturbing to see them so happy.

'Now what did she say about a crown…..?' Merlin thought. 'The only way she'd get a crown is if…. Arthur!'

He darted out of the room to find the prince.

In the end Gwen beat him there. She knocked on the door and heard an irate, "Yes?" She opened the door and poked her head through in her usual nervous fashion.

He looked up, saw her, and just as nervously said, "Come in. Guinevere!"

Gwen shuffled in with her head slightly down. "I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

Arthur sighed. He didn't think that was true. "The people owe me nothing. My father's still going to impose the tax."

Gwen shook her head. "Will he not be persuaded?"

"Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me." Arthur snorted. "You should've heard the way he spoke to me."

"That's not true. The King loves you." Gwen insisted. "I'm sure he was angry, but you're still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried, and they won't forget that."

"Maybe he's right. One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler." He hung his head.

That's not true, and you will prove it when you become King. You've a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone." Gwen put a hand on his arm.

Of course it was right at that moment Merlin burst in and said, "The king's going to give the troll your title!"

He then seemed to notice how close they were standing and how alone they were. He raised an eyebrow. Arthur cleared his throat and Gwen took a step back. They decided not to mention the slight blush on both their cheeks.

Leon came in next and said, "The King has sent for you." He looked at Merlin and said, "And he isn't here." And walked out.

Merlin sighed, "That's what I was saying he's going to revoke your title as crown prince and heir. He's giving it to the troll."

"I'll deal with this," Arthur said.

Arthur stalked into the throne room to see his father and the troll sitting on their thrones. 'Have they even moved in the hour since I have been here?' he wondered.

"Father?" He addressed the king.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title," The king said emotionlessly.

"What?" He hadn't expected the king to be so straight forward on the matter. He saw the troll grin triumphantly.

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority," The king said.

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past," Arthur said the shock sinking in.

"You stood against me for all the people to see," Uther said angrily. It was the first emotion he had shown since Arthur walked in.

"I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private," Arthur assured.

"No, it's too late for that," Uther growled.

"Father, this is..." Arthur was cut off.

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot," Uther snapped at him.

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir..." Gaius stepped in.

"Gaius..." Arthur gave him a look. His father was not in the mood to be reasoned with. He wouldn't take any one else down with him. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son."

"My decision is final," Uther became emotionless again.

Arthur stormed out of the throne room, but before he was even all the way out the door he heard his father say, "Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith."

The entire court was present at the crowning of the queen. Even Arthur was forced to attend. Kenna and Gwen attended because Arthur and Morgana needed servants. Luckily Katrina, underestimating Kenna's threat to her, had given up the search for her. Even Merlin was able to get in. Of course he had to hide in case one of the guards saw him, but he was able to see everything and would be able to cast the revealing charm from his vantage point.

The ceremony began when Geoffrey said, "We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Katrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take the oath?"

"I am," Katrina said.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?" He began her oath.

"I...do," She said. She reached up to her neck to scratch an itch. Kenna looked up to see he brother cover his mouth. She looked to Jonas. He was watching the queen in horror. He knew what was happening. He scanned through the crowd until his eyes fell on Kenna. She grinned evilly, batted her eyes and gave a little wave. To anyone looking it would seem flirty, but Jonas would see the threat under it.

"Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?" Geoffrey droned on. You could see he had no interest in doing this.

"I will," Katrina said. She scratched an itch.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..." Geoffrey was cut off by Katrina scratching yet another itch. "...maintain the laws..." Scratch.

"Yes, yes." She cut his off verbally as well this time.

"I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding," Geoffrey tried to explain.

"Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?" Katrina said to Uther.

"She's right. Get on with it," Uther demanded dazedly.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..." He started again.

"Yes, yes."

"...maintain the laws and customs..."

"I will, I will."

"...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!" The entire crown audibly gasped.

"Will you just hurry up?!" Katrina growled as he presented the crown. She snatched it from his hands and ran out of the room.

Uther yelped in surprise, "Katrina!"

She didn't even looked back when he called after her again, "Katrina!"

He and some of the witnesses to the incident ran after her. The guards pointed him to the throne room.

"Katrina!" he called once again. "Whatever's the matter?"

"I'm sorry..." She hid her arm which had already transformed. "I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?"

Merlin snapped the doors shut behind them, but nobody noticed. At the moment only Uther Arthur, Gwen, Kenna, and Morgana were in the room. With everything going on he was sure he could get away with a little magic without being noticed.

Uther gave the troll a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just..." She stammered looking for an escape.

"_Fýrbendum fæst,_" Merlin chanted quietly in the back.

"Come on. Come on," Katrina fought against the spell, still desperately looking for a way out. She ran to the door and began tugging on the handles. "Open!"

"Let me." Arthur tried to offer until he noticed he arm. "What's that?!"

"What's happening? Somebody help her!" Uther said not realizing what was going on.

She then lost control and completely transformed into the hideous troll Merlin insisted she was. Arthur yelped out, "You're a troll!"

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Uther growled at his son. He couldn't see what she looked like threw the spell.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" Arthur insisted.

"I don't believe it," Morgana took in the disgusting sight of her. The troll snatched the door open, making it fly off wall.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur looked to his father.

"Enough!" Uther growled.

"She's a troll! A giant...grey..." Arthur trailed off.

"Stinking." Kenna suggested.

"Stinking troll!" Arthur agreed.

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." He pulled her out of the room leaving the whole party speechless.

Gaius assembled the council. They had all seen the state of the queen and were determind to make the king hear what they thought of it. Gaius knew with how the king was behaving it would only lead to executions so he devised a plan so that the king would hear what they had to say but it wouldn't, hopefully, get anyone killed.

"I wasn't aware we were due to convene the council. What's this about? Come on. Someone speak up," Uther demanded. It was the first time he was without the queen in days.

"I'm afraid it's your wife, Sire." Gaius explained.

"Yes, what about her?" The king said.

"It's a rather delicate matter, Sire." Gaius said respectfully.

"Gaius, you've been my trusted advisor for many years. You can speak as you will," The king said.

"I don't suppose it's escaped your notice, Sire, but we just...just wanted to make absolutely certain. You do realize your wife is a troll, Sire," Gaius said with a nervous laugh.

"I beg your pardon?" Uther said.

"At least that's the way she looks to us. What with the warts, and the nose..." Gaius said gently.

"And the smell," One of the council members chimed in.

"The smell? What?" The king looked thoroughly confused.

"She also has, what appears to be, a set of fangs," Gaius said.

"What?" The king said.

"I wouldn't really say they were fangs. More like tusks," Leon suggested.

"Yes, they are more like tusks. Not that we're saying that's necessarily a bad thing. I just thought I ought to point it out to you in case it had passed you by," Gaius said in a fake cheerful voice.

Uther stood up from the table and stood over Gaius. "The next person to insult Queen Catrina will be charged with treason, and beheaded according to the laws of the land."

Without saying another word the council fled the room. 'That could have gone better,' Gaius thought.

"Uther must be enchanted. It's the only explanation," Gaius said as he paced through the chambers.

It was late enough that only Merlin and Kenna were in the physician chambers. After they spoke with Gaius they were going to find separate hiding places in the castle, though Kenna would likely inform the other members of their little rebellion of the most current events. The queen had reinstated the price on Kenna, but most of the guards would turn a blind eye for her.

"I could have told you that, Gaius," Kenna said teasingly.

"Which is why we have to find a way to break it," Merlin finished for him. He began flipping through the books Gaius kept hidden away. He had yet to find anything on trolls.

"You won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong," Gaius shook his head.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kenna asked.

"You must speak to the dragon. If there's a way to break Katrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past," Gaius explained.

Kenna sighed. She had half expected this. Though they would be lucky to get anything out of him with how hard he would laugh at the situation. Uther marrying a troll would be the highlight of his imprisonment. She would probably find it funny once it blew over to, so she wouldn't judge him so much.

Merlin opted to visit the dragon while Kenna went to speak with Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen. That suited Kenna just fine as it was easier to explain what was going on when she knew who knew what. Merlin knew she was up to something, and that it had nothing to do with the current crisis, but he trusted her judgment so he let believe he was completely oblivious. He knew she was pushing Gwen and Arthur together, and that it was working. He saw proof of that earlier, speaking of which he would need to speak with Arthur about that later.

When Merlin arrived in the dragon's cave he immediately explained the situation. Kenna had said he would likely laugh but he hadn't expected it to be this hysterical. He eventually got tired of the dragon's cackling and said, "This isn't funny."

"Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?" The dragon said hopefully.

"Public enough," Merlin sighed. The dragon was set off again. "Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born."

The dragon finally calmed himself and agreed, "I'm sorry. You are right, of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?" Merlin asked.

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful," Kilgharrah warned.

"There has to be a way," Merlin pleaded.

"The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse," The dragon sighed.

"How do we make him do that?" Merlin asked perplexed.

"That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything," He said bitterly.

"Thanks, I think," Merlin sighed and started out of the cave.

"And young warlock, last time you were here your sister made a promise that she would do well to remember. My advice isn't free," The dragon said.

"I'll remind her of it," Merlin promised. The dragon nodded and Merlin left.

Kenna entered the prince's chambers. Morgana and Gwen had already been informed of what was going on. She found him curled up in his bed in an admittedly un-princely fashion. She almost wished she could capture the image to show to the others. She yanked his covers off of him to startle him awake.

"Kenna!" He whisper-yelled.

"You're the one who insisted I update you on every possible development," She shrugged.

"Yeah but I didn't say you should wake me up at ungodly hours of the night," He grumbled. "What's going on he said.

She walked over to his wardrobe and began shifting threw it. "Merlin was sent to the dragon to find a way to break the enchantment over Uther. This afternoon he threatened to hang the entire court over Katrina, so Gaius is becoming rather nervous. Also Leon mentioned Bayard was planning to visit."

"Great, just what we need," he said sarcastically.

She threw a shirt at his bare chest. "Come on let's see what Merlin's found."

Kenna and Arthur entered the room just after Merlin. He raised an eyebrow at them, but Kenna just rolled her eyes.

"So," she asked, "did you find what we need?"

"Yep, he has to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment," He said.

"Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart is closed to everyone," Gaius sighed.

"Well, not everyone." Kenna grinned and looked to the prince, "Arthur."

He suddenly felt a lot more nervous about the situation. Merlin grinned, "Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die."

Merlin looked way too excited about the idea. Arthur's eyes widened. "I have to die?"

"No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...Gaius has a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death." Merlin said cheerfully.

"Oh, only to the brink," Arthur scoffed.

"We haven't got a choice," Kenna said certainly. "We have to make your father cry."

"He doesn't care about me anymore," Arthur said sadly. Kenna sighed, it was the first time he showed how much the situation was affecting him.

"Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately," Gaius reassured him.

"Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!" He glared at Kenna.

"I didn't think it was important," Kenna shrugged.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead," Gaius explained.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. If it's administered in time," Gaius bit his tong.

"If it isn't?" Arthur asked his eyes like saucers.

"You will be dead," Gaius cleared his throat.

"You just said it wasn't important!" Arthur snapped at Kenna.

"I suppose it is a bit important," Kenna rolled her eyes.

"Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison...er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you," Gaius said.

"Don't be late," Arthur said to Merlin.

"Am I ever?" Merlin grinned.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gaius asked Arthur seriously.

"It's the only way to save Camelot," Arthur sighed. He gulped down the poison. After he waited for a second he shrugged his shoulders. Kenna stood behind him to catch him but when he swayed he fell forward instead of backwards. She just shrugged her shoulders and stepped over him.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther," she sighed.

Uther ran down the hall. Gaius had burst into the throne room exclaiming Arthur was dead, and the king dashed to the physician's chamber. Merlin and Kenna had been forced to hide in a closet down the hall to avoid the troll who was trailing after the king with a nervous look on her face.

He found Arthur's 'body' on the floor where they left him. He rolled him over and said," My boy."

Merlin and Kenna raced down the hall with the antidote. As they turned a corner Jonas Jumped out and hit Merlin over the head with a vase. When he saw Kenna's face though, he immediately regretted even coming to Camelot. He started to run but she yanked him back and put him in a headlock. She kicked her brother. He startled awake and they realized the bottle was busted on the floor.

"Your neckerchief!" Kenna suggested.

Merlin began soaking up the fluid with the peace of cloth.

Uther, meanwhile, was still kneeling over Arthur.

"It was my fault. I pushed you away. My son. My son." He sounded like he was sobbing.

The troll knew she would be done for if he didn't do something soon. "Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now."

"I killed him. I killed my only son!" The king sobbed.

She could feel the enchantment fading. "No, no, no, no. _Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú..."_

The troll pulls on his arm and Uther finally turns around, tears streaming down his face. He sees the creature posing as Lady Katrina and pulls away in disgust.

"Katrina? What kind of trickery is this?" Uther demands.

"How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!" The troll growled.

"Ugh," Uther felt sick at the thought.

"It's repulsive," She groaned.

"I know the feeling," Uther said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I've been looking forward to this," The troll raised her arm to swat at the king.

He yelled, "Guards! Seize...it!"

Merlin brought antidote sopped neckerchief to Arthur and squeezes out one drop to revive him. Kenna watched from the hall still holding Jonas. Arthur tried to attack Troll. He was still weak from the poison though so the troll avoids him and said, "Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?"

"_Fléoge hrægl._" Kenna whispered, and the troll fell backwards. The guards rushed forward and dragged her to the dungeons. One of the guards took Jonas from her and threw him in with the troll.

The three of the looked to each other and grinned.

Arthur stood before his father. Uther looked rather uncomfortable, but given the situation that was understandable. He cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to thank you for exposing this attack on our state. Once again, magic was used to strike at the heart of Camelot."

"You mean, your heart. How many nights did you share a bed with a troll?" Arthur said with a snort. Kenna was proud. He had just purposefully disrespected the king.

"Obviously I was under its spell." Uther defended himself. He shifted in his throne. "I did many things that I...regret."

"Father, I really don't want to know the details," Arthur laughed. Uther chuckled a little too.

After his audience with his father, Arthur began to look for Kenna and Merlin. He saw Merlin walk into the hall and he followed him.

"Merlin. I want you to know that I never doubted you. Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide." Arthur rambled. He didn't really know how to say thank you properly.

"I am an open book," Merlin snorted.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that for a second. However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother."

Merlin nodded and went in for a hug.

Arthur had gone to turn away to see if he could find Kenna when he noticed."Well, thanks. Whoa. What are you doing?"

Kenna who had just walked into the hall watched and held back laughter. Neither noticed her presence.

Merlin looked a little startled. "I thought you were going for a hug."

"No." Arthur shook his head.

"No." Merlin repeated.

Kenna couldn't hold it in anymore and began laughing. She walked over to the boys and threw her arms around them. "Come on, boys. Morgana and Gwen are rather cross with us for not letting them in on our little plan. We have to make it up to them."

Suddenly both boys looked incredibly nervous. They hadn't even thought to tell them about telling the girls. They both groaned. It was going to be a long… however long it took Morgana and Gwen to forgive them. Kenna laughed at the looks on their faces.


	11. The Witch Finder

Merlin collected firewood with all the other servants. It was common knowledge that all the servants went and collected firewood for their masters just as the dry spells ended and the storms were about to come in. Merlin looked over the kingdom. He felt like a failure. He was going on three years in Camelot and magic was still illegal. Kenna and Morgana were helping as best they could, but it was still slow going. He didn't know how he would explain all this to Arthur and he felt extremely guilty about never telling Gwen anything. On top of that the dragon was constantly calling Kenna to get her to follow through on whatever deal they struck up. He was convinced that was why she went on another one of her searches. So far she had yet to find a single lead that didn't lead to nowhere, but she left often enough that he and Morgana had taken to practicing without her at least once a week.

He took a breath. He always began to think like this when he went to long without using magic. If he didn't let it out now and then he would go insane. He looked around and didn't see anybody paying attention so he focused on the smoke in one of the bonfires. He whispered, "_Hors, beride þá heofonum._"

As he watched the horse he made gallop through the puffs of smoke an older serving woman grabbed his sleeve. She looked panicked as she hissed, "Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?"

Merlin tried to shake his head but the shock had his tongue tied. This was the closest he had ever been to being caught. Gaius was going to kill him. He finally squeaked out, "No, I saw nothing."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Are you blind? You were right here! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the King."

She sprinted off before he could say anything else. "No! Wait!" He called out.

The woman, Kathryn, stood before the king. He asked, "It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?"

"Yes, Sire." She said certainly.

"And you swear this before your King?" He asked.

"I swear it," she said.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light." Arthur suggested. He knew Merlin was behind this. He saw him twitching anxiously hours before. Kenna had explained to him how Merlin got when he went without using it for a while, and with Kenna gone as often as she was he was using it less and less.

"The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," she said dramatically. Arthur had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," The king promised.

"Thank you, Sire," Kathryn bowed. A knight escorted her out.

"It cannot continue," proclaimed the king.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished," Arthur assured his father, and lied through his teeth.

"No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder," The king said gravely. The courtiers gasped.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked gently.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable." Uther said certainly.

"Of course," Gaius slipped back into the crowed.

Gaius paced around the room. He was steaming. "How many times, Merlin?! How many times must I drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life?! What were you thinking?!"

"I...I wasn't thinking," merlin said and looked down.

"Well think, boy, think!" Gaius hit the side of his head.

"It was just a bit of fun," Merlin sighed.

"It was magic and it was seen." Gaius said anxiously.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Merlin sighed.

"You must hide the book. Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way," Gaius said in a panicky voice.

"What? Now?" Merlin said surprised.

"Yes, now, Merlin. The man that Uther has sent for, I know him," Gaius rung his hands.

"The Witchfinder?" Merlin asked.

"Hmm, some know him by that name. I know him as Aredian. He is a force to be reckoned with," Gaius explained.

"But I'm not a witch. Look. No dress or anything," Merlin joked. Gaius gave him a look that told him it wasn't the time. "I'll get the book."

Morgana paced in her room. This was bad. No, this was worse than bad. This was horrifying. A man whose job was specifically to hunt for witches, like her, was coming to snoop around the castle. She watched as his horse rode up to the guards.

"I am expected," He said as if he were the king himself.

Gwen came and stood next to her. "Is that him?"

"Yes," she said stiffly.

"What's that cage for?" Gwen asked.

Morgana looked to the iron cage being pulled behind the Witchfinder's cart. It made her shiver. "It hardly bears thinking about."

It was times like these when she wished Kenna were there to tell her everything would be alright. She really wished she was there when the Witchfinder looked up at her through the window. A gasp was ripped from her.

Arthur stood by his father's throne as they waited for the Witchfinder to arrive. Arthur didn't trust the man and from the way the courtiers were acting he wasn't someone he could grow to like. He looked to his father. "So where's he been all this time?"

"In foreign lands. Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him," Uther said with a respect in his voice that Arthur found disturbing.

"He does all this in your name?" Arthur said disbelievingly.

"The Witchfinder serves no one. He's a law unto himself," Uther said. That just made it sound like he did whatever he felt was necessary to find a sorcerer. That didn't make Arthur feel better.

It wasn't much longer before the Witchfinder burst through the doors. He almost looked like he was sniffing. His overdramatic movements and mannerisms reminded Arthur of a performer. He stopped in front of Uther and said, "Do you smell it? Do you smell it, Uther?"

"Adrian," The king greeted him.

"It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion," Adrian growled. Eccentric was the nicest way to describe this man.

"I welcome you to Camelot, Adrian. Thank you for making such haste to be here," Uther said gratefully.

"Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak and the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike. You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion," Adrian rasped. His voice reminded Arthur of nails on stone.

"I am at your disposal, Adrian. The knights will aid you in any way they can," Arthur promised. He wanted his men to watch him. This wasn't someone he wanted running around the castle unsupervised.

"You must be Arthur," Adrian smiled.

"I must be," Arthur said carefully. He glowered over the somewhat shorter man.

"You're a great warrior. The finest this kingdom has ever known," Adrian praised. Arthur knew what he was doing. It was the same thing every other person who wanted something of him did. In the past he was ashamed to say he preened in the praise, but now he barely managed to spit out a neutral, "Thank you."

"So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you or your knights. The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means, methods honed over decades of study, methods known only to myself," he said. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

Uther cleared his throat to distract Arthur. "We are grateful for your help."

"But gratitude alone can't keep a man alive. You must put food in his belly," Adrian said jokingly.

"I will pay your price, Adrian, whatever it may be," Uther promised. Arthur wanted to groan when he saw the greedy light in Adrian's eyes.

"I will bid you goodnight," Adrian bowed to the king and headed for the door.

"Adrian, when do you begin?" Arthur called to him as he walked away.

He turned around and grinned at the prince. "I've already begun."

Arthur felt something drop in the pit of his stomach.

Gaius walked with Merlin through the courtyard as quickly as possible. He had hardly let Merlin out of his sight since Adrian had arrived. He was worried he would be cornered and let something slip. Merlin was more concerned about Morgana though. She was still new to hiding her magic, and had never been under any sort of pressure to admit it. From what the other servants said about him and the way Gaius was behaving he wondered if she should be left alone.

"Gaius, isn't it? I never forget a face," A scratchy voice sounded behind them.

"Nor I, Adrian," Gaius stiffened.

"A physician now, I hear. You always did have a thirst for knowledge," Adrian eyed him accusingly.

"Scientific knowledge," Gaius assured him.

"Of course," Adrian nodded.

Gaius pulled Merlin in front of him. They couldn't afford for him to think they were hiding him. "My assistant, Merlin."

"Merlin," Adrian nodded at him.

Merlin nodded back and Gaius said, "May your investigation prove fruitful, Adrian. However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do."

As they turned to leave Adrian said, "Naturally. Merlin? I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour."

It sounded more like an order than a request.

Merlin entered the Witchfinder's chambers to find him waiting for him. He shut the door. His hands shook lightly. This was exactly where he did not want to be. He would honestly rather be washing Arthur's dirty socks or sparring with the knights than be in this room with this man.

Adrian gave him a creepy smile. "You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?"

"Yes. I mean...apparently," Merlin stumbled. For someone with a secret as dangerous as his you would think he would be better at this.

"No, no, it cannot be denied. There was a witness," Adrian said certainly.

"Yes, I know," Merlin agreed.

"Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"But..." Merlin started to protest but Adrian continued, "I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter."

"No, I, I was there," Merlin conceded

"Well, so you saw it, the horse conjured from the smoke?" Adrian asked.

"I saw the smoke, but...it was only smoke. I saw nothing else," Merlin lied.

"Are you saying that she lies?" Adrian accused.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't see what she saw," Merlin tried to explain.

"Hmm. Well, how can that be, I wonder? How can one person see something and the other not?" Adrian wondered.

"I can't explain it. Arthur said something once about servants and nobles seeing things differently. Perhaps it's like that," Merlin said.

"I'm at a loss as to explain it myself. Unless it was you who performed the magic," Adrian accused him.

"It wasn't," Merlin denied.

"Can you prove that it wasn't?" Adrian got in his face.

"Can you prove it was? In case you forgot I am the prince's manservant. Unless you are insinuating that the prince is an idiot, it would not be appropriate to be accusing me of something so dangerous!" Merlin growled. In the months that he had shared a room with Kenna she had made him grow more of a backbone.

"Hmm. That'll be all," Adrian said. "For now."

Merlin left the room quickly.

Everyone gathered in the throne room to her the new witnesses. Merlin looked at Adrian suspiciously. He had yet to take up his threat of calling him back to question him. Merlin didn't take what he said lightly so he found it odd.

"Speak, do not be afraid," The Witchfinder coaxed.

"I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming," The first girl said shakily.

Merlin whispered to Gaius, "I haven't done anything, I promise."

"Tell them what you saw," Adrian said to the second girl.

"A goblin dancing on the coals. It was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it," The girl said.

"As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?" Adrian suggested.

The king looked at the girls worriedly. The last girl stood up and said, "There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth."

"And what manner of creature?" Adrian asked.

"Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist," she swallowed.

"The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot," Adrian said goadingly.

"I can scarcely believe it," the kings sighed. Merlin looked at Arthur who looked at Adrian suspiciously. He wondered what the prince thought of the man.

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilized every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution," Adrian purred as if his entire plan had fallen into place. Merlin swallowed nervously. He suddenly regretted mouthing off to him earlier.

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" The king asked.

"Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable!" Adrian proclaimed. He turned to the crowd. "The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!"

Something dropped in his stomach, but he wasn't that surprised. Arthur jumped to his defense. "Merlin? You can't be serious."

"This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Gaius growled at the man. Everyone seemed surprised at the older man's response he wasn't usually very vocal.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need," Adrian said smugly.

Uther who was still watching Gaius looked to Merlin. "Merlin?"

Merlin was surprised. It was unusual for the king to address him by his name. "I have nothing to hide from him."

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin," Uther said.

The guards grabbed Merlin and led him to the cells. He hoped he had remembered to hide his book.

The guards tore through the Physician chambers. Arthur first went to Merlin's room to ensure that there was nothing incriminating in sight. He rolled his eyes when he saw Merlin's spell book lying plainly on the bed. He grabbed it and shoved it under the loose board under the bed. He stood with just enough time for Leon to walk in and help him comb through his servants belongings. He felt a flash of guilt. Merlin had always been a very private person. He never talked much about his childhood or what he did in his free time. Of course that might have a lot to do with his magic but it still didn't help this sit well with Arthur.

He heard Gaius in the next room say, "Careful, please! That's my life's work!"

"Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment," Adrian said as if they were hunting an animal.

Arthur called out irately, "There's nothing here, Adrian!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Adrian grumbled. "Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars."

"Here!" Leon called out. Arthur looked at him. He had found a bracelet that was glowing, but there was guilt in his eyes as he looked a Gaius.

"An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?" Adrian asked Gaius.

"No," Gaius said. Arthur was surprised. He expected Gaius to say more in Merlin's defense.

"Well, our work is done. I must inform the King," Adrian said gleefully.

"Adrian! I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin," Gaius interrupted his happiness.

"Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?" Adrian asked sarcastically.

"It belongs to me," Gaius claimed. Arthur knew he was lying, but he was still shocked. He had expected Gaius to defend his ward but not like this. This was going to kill Merlin.

Arthur sat with his father and Adrian for dinner. He hoped he could talk his father out of punishing Gaius, but he may not need to. Uther seemed to doubt the Witchfinder.

"Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today," Uther insisted.  
>"You show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith, indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery," Adrian said.<p>

"Gaius? You are mistaken," Arthur asked. Kenna had never mentioned that.

"No, Arthur. He speaks the truth." Uther sighed. "I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery."

"Until now," Adrian said certainly.

"We don't know that. And this amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake," Uther suggested.

"Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits," Adrian quipped. Arthur glared at the man. He need his father to have sympathy if he wanted to help his old friend, and Adrian was doing nothing to help him.

"We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?" Arthur said. He looked to the Witchfinder, willing him to keep his mouth shut.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. "Why? Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt."

Uther shook his head slowly, "I know your methods are effective, Adrian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such treatment."

The Witchfinder answered, "It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt."

Merlin stood in the Dragon's cave. He had just watched Gaius being dragged back to his cell and his conscience was killing him. Gaius had told him not to do anything, but he couldn't do that anymore. Kenna wasn't there to tell him how to fix this, but there was someone who might be able to help.

The dragon swooped down from his perch. "What is wrong, young warlock? You look so pale."

"I did a stupid thing. Stupid, stupid thing. And now Gaius is going to pay for it," Merlin wrung his hands.

"Gaius means nothing to me," the dragon said bitterly.

"But he means a great deal to me!" Merlin yelled.

The dragon sighed, "Very well. Tell me what has happened."

"A witch finder has come. He's arrested Gaius for sorcery, but I am the sorcerer," Merlin said shakily.

"Yes, I suppose you are," the dragon said humorlessly.

"Well, I'm going to confess. It's the only way to save him," Merlin told him.

"Then your stupidity continues," he rolled his eyes.

"I won't sacrifice a friend to save myself!" Merlin growled. It was almost impossible to get the dragon to tell him anything of use.

"Bravely spoken, but Gaius is already doomed. If you confess, the witch finder will just burn you both." He said.

"But it's my fault! Don't you understand?" He couldn't make the dragon understand his guilt.

"All too well, young warlock. But understand this: if you were to die, you would endanger the lives of all those that rely upon you," Kilgharrah explained.

"Well, there must be something I can do. There must be. Please help me," Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin, I see you are distressed by this, but I cannot help you because I do not know how to," the dragon admitted.

Merlin huffed irritably, "I can't just stand by and watch Gaius die! I can't!"

"I am sorry," he said honestly. He flew back up to his perch and Merlin threw his hands in the air in defeat.

Merlin walked to the throne room where everyone was told to gather. He caught sight of Morgana on the way there. She looked worried, she was bitting her nails.

"What's the matter," He asked her.

"I fear I made things worse for Gaius. Adrian questioned me earlier about my nightmares. I told him they had gotten better, but that seemed to make him more suspicious," she confessed.

"Everything will be fine," he promised. "You did exactly as you were supposed to. Tell the truth as much as possible. It helps you keep your story straight."

She blushed slightly and grinned. "Thank you, Merlin."

They entered the hall and Merlin took his usual place next to Gwen. He glared at the Witchfinder as he entered with Gaius. Gaius looked like he had aged ten years. Adrian paced around him.

"Confess! Confess!" He yelled.

"I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth," Gaius stuttered.

The confession was obviously coerced, but Uther still seemed to believe it. "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you… to death."

Adrian grinned as if he had just won a test game. He turned to the guards and ordered, "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!"

Merlin lost it as the Witchfinder's eyes landed on him. He stalked toward him and said, "You're a liar."

He went to attack him, but Uther called, "Guards!"

Arthur stood and grabbed Merlin before the guards could.

Merlin struggled and called out again, "You're a liar!"

"I'll deal with this," Arthur said to the guards.

Arthur led him to the dungeons. When he was let go he tried to take a weak swing at Arthur, but he catches his arm and twists it behind his back.

"Argh!" Merlin grunted.

Arthur calmly said, "I know you're upset. I know you're angry. It's alright. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then what are you doing?" Merlin spat. Arthur released him.

"I'm breaking the law," Arthur walked to a cell. Merlin saw it was Gaius's.

"I can only give you a few minutes," Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

Arthur walked off to give them a moment and Merlin hugged Gaius. "They wouldn't let me see you, there was nothing I could do."

"I know. I understand," He said, hugging the boy back.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe Uther would do this to you," Merlin growled.

Gaius sighed, "He had no choice. Once Adrian had found the amulet..."

"I didn't even know you had such a thing," He said.

"It isn't mine," Gaius mutter confusedly.

Merlin looked at him, "Why did you say it was?"

"I was trying to protect you," He explained. Merlin didn't say anything. "It's alright, Merlin. You don't have to say anything."

"Yeah, I do," Merlin breathed. "The amulet isn't mine either."

"Kenna?" He asked.

"Kenna won't keep anything more than a few clothes, much less an enchanted bracelet. She doesn't want anything incriminating," Merlin explained.

"Then how did it get there?" Gaius asked.

"Adrian," Merlin said.

"Adrian?" Gaius said astonished.

Merlin nodded. "There's no other explanation."

"But why?" Gaius asked.

"It doesn't matter why." Merlin cried. "All that matters is, if I can prove he planted it, you're saved."

Gaius shook his head. "No. You must let this go."

"No," Merlin said, "you're falsely accused. I have a chance to prove that. I must take that chance."

"No, Merlin," Gaius demanded. "You must not."

"I don't understand," Merlin shook his head. "Do you want to die?"

"No. But neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Adrian. He will trap you, Merlin. He will manipulate you, and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go."

"I must let you go?" He asked.

"To do otherwise would be an act of suicide," Gaius sighed

Gwen rushed to the Physician chambers to find Merlin. "Merlin?!" She called. She found him sorting through some of the wreckage caused by Adrian. "He won't let go! He won't stop!"

"What happened?" He asked calmly.

Gwen took a breath. "The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again. I'm worried, Merlin. She's close to breaking point."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. He briefly wondered if Morgana had let Gwen in on her secret, but decided that was unlikely. Morgana didn't want to even think about her magic if Kenna wasn't supervising. He sighed. Adrian was obviously picking people at random and forcing them to confess. "Yeah, that's what he does. He breaks you down and in the end you confess whether you're guilty or not."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. She wasn't used to Merlin sounding so bitter.

"Gaius was set up. Adrian planted that amulet," Merlin told her.

"But why would he do such a thing?" Gwen asked.

Merlin almost grinned at her innocence. "Adrian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn't care whether someone is guilty or not. Maybe he gets confessions by lying, by planting evidence, just as long as he gets a confession, he gets his money."

"But even if this is true, what can we do without proof?" Gwen asked heartbrokenly.

"Get some," Merlin said mischievously.

Merlin slipped into Adrian's room. He looked around for a moment and realized this was the chamber that the troll had resided in. Actually now that he thought about it this is where most of the guests turned enemies ended up housed. He figured someone must have an odd sense of humor. He began snooping around. He even checked under the covers on the bed. He eyed the cupboard. He had a bad feeling this was going to be the troll all over again.

"_Tospringe,"_ He chanted.

The cupboard opened and Merlin found little flowers hidden in it. He picked up one of them and studied it for a moment. He put it in his pocket so he could figure out what it was later.

He heard the door handle jiggle. He cursed and said a spell to make the bed. "_Dæfte þæt bed."_

Adrian walked in and he immediately realized something was off. He shut the cupboard and looked around the room. He walked closer to the place Merlin was hiding. Merlin held his breath and waited for him to move away. He walked closer and yanked the curtain back.

When he didn't see anything he moved back. There was a knock on the door. A servant requested him for someone to do something. Merlin didn't care so long as it got the Witchfinder out of the room.

The door finally shut, leaving Merlin alone. He sighed in relief. He rolled out from under the bed and made sure the flower was still in his pocket. When he found it he ran out of the room.

He and Gwen flipped through all of Gaius's botany books looking for the flower. Gwen was getting frustrated. It reminded Merlin of when he first started doing research.

"This is hopeless!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Keep looking," Merlin said patiently.

"We don't even know if this flower means anything," She cried.

"No we don't, but it's all we've got," he put a hand on her shoulder. He finally found what they were looking for. "Here. Belladonna."

"'For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation...'" she read. "This is hopeless, Merlin."

"No, wait." He pointed to the line just under that. "Listen, 'Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations.'"

"So?" Gwen asked.

"Adrian's witnesses." He scoffed. "It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions."

"It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?" She asked.

Merlin thought for a moment. "No, Adrian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else."

"They could've been getting it from anyone," Gwen huffed in frustration.

"Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?" Merlin asked.

"They were all women?" Gwen suggested.

"No, that doesn't tell us anything," Merlin shook his head.

Gwen grinned like she had an apathy. "Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful."

Gwen led him to the apothecary's home and business. She knocked on the door and he answered. "Gwen?"

"Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?" she asked.

"What's this all about?" He looked at them suspiciously.

"Please, it's important," she pleaded.

"Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know," he said.

"Eye drops," Gwen said. She looked to Merlin.

"Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful," The apothecary explained.

"Where did you get this?" Merlin questioned.

"Well, my usual suppliers," He looked around nervously.

"Sure you didn't get it from someone else?" Merlin narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep," He tried to close the door but Merlin put his foot in it. "It was Adrian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," He stuttered.

"But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?" Gwen said.

He looked down guilty. "That has nothing to do with me."

"That has everything to do with you!" Merlin growled. "Adrian's witnesses saw visions. Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius."

"He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone," The apothecary swore.

"It was him? It was Adrian?" Gwen asked for confirmation.

"Yes, it was him," the apothecary breathed.

"Thank you," Gwen said and Merlin repeated.

"That's it. We've got everything we need," Merlin said gathering their evidence.

"But is it enough?" Gwen asked.

"We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?" Merlin said confidently.

"It's still just our word against Adrian's!" Gwen said.

"Gwen, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead," Merlin said.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Adrian can talk his way out of."

Merlin thought about that for a moment and a mischievous glint popped up in his eyes. "I'll be as quick as I can."

He slipped back into Adrian's room while the man slept. He looked at him in disdain. This man had _interrogated _Gaius so forcefully he admitted to a crime he didn't commit. It would be easy to deal with him then, but counterproductive he had to prove that Gaius was framed and it was better if Adrian was alive. Of course a little fun never hurt. He said a spell over his throat. "_Hlyste min níehst bebod."_

He walked over to his cupboard and said another spell. "_Ceolwærc_."

He finished and slipped out of the room.

He ran into the physician chambers were Gwen was still waiting for him. She looked up and saw him come in. She cried, confused. "Merlin! Where have you been?"

He panted, "It's done. Everything's in place."

She bit at one of her nails nervously. "But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons!"

"Then...then we'll have to delay the execution," Merlin started out the door.

"How?" She asked.

"Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur," He suggested.

"No. Leave Arthur to me," She said. He nodded.

Arthur escorted Gaius threw the crowds. He was amazed at how quickly the rest of the city had turned on the man who had once healed them. One of the guards pushed Gaius to the ground.

"Easy there! Show some respect!" Arthur growled at him.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. I must get through. Sorry. Excuse me. Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, you've got to stop this," Gwen insisted.

"I can't, Gwen. You know I can't," Arthur sighed.

"Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent," Gwen told him.

"My father's already past sentence. There's nothing I can do," Arthur said sadly.

"You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!" Gwen shouted a few people from the crowd looked at her oddly.

"Guinevere..." Arthur started.

Gwen didn't give him a chance to say anything. "You did it once before to my father; are you really willing to let it happen again? And you can stop looking at me like that, I know I'm only a servant! I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one!"

Arthur thought for a second, then shouted, "Wait!"

Merlin stood before the king. He had the apothecary come to tell who had sold the belladonna drops to him.

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops," He gave the drops to Uther.

"And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" He asked the apothecary. He didn't say anything at first, but looked at Merlin. Uther saw his anxious state. "Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here."

Merlin almost snorted, but the apothecary seemed to find it encouraging. "The Witchfinder. He gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?" Uther questioned.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake," He answered more evenly now.

Uther looked to Adrian, "How do you answer to these accusations?"

"They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master," Adrian said dramatically. The king looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?" Merlin suggested.

"Silence! You have no authority here!" Uther snapped. He was obviously tired of the whole situation.

Arthur stepped forward. "Father...let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says..."

Adrian puffed out his chest. Arthur didn't bother hiding his eye roll. "I have nothing to hide."

They started to his room and nobody noticed the sly smile on Merlin's face.

Adrian huffed and looked on in disdain as the king's guard searched threw his room. He looked at the king and his son. "You're wasting your time."

Arthur looked at his father. He was obviously losing interest. He looked at Merlin whose eyes, as if by impulse, darted to the cupboard.

"The cupboard over there," Arthur ordered the knights.

When the knight open the cupboard several bracelets fell to the ground. All of them glowed just like the one found in the physician chambers. Merlin grinned.

"These things don't belong to me! This is a trick!" Adrian coughed. "That boy plots against me!" Adrian denied. He coughed again and a toad came out. Everybody gasped.

Uther sputtered, "Sorcerer!"

Adrian looked around the room frantically. He grabbed a dagger and the Lady Morgana and put the knife to her throat. Uther, Arthur, and the guards stopped what they were doing. Merlin watched the seen unfold with a panicked look on his face.

Uther tried to reason with the man, "Adrian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?" He said with a crazed look in his eye.

"_Forbærnan._" Merlin whispered. The dagger grew hot in Adrian's hand and he drooped it with a scream. He stumbled backwards. Merlin moved a box behind him and he fell backwards out the window. They all ran to the window to see him lie face-up on the ground with a shocked Kenna staring at him. She slowly looked up with a horrified look on her face.

"I have been home five minutes, and you already have so much explaining to do," She shouted at them. "This guy just almost landed on me."

Merlin let a sigh out. It was finally over.

**Okay so this is an important chapter. In the series Morgana went bad because she was scared. Well this is the first time since she discovered her powers that she has seen Uther turn on a friend. She is going to deal with some of that issue in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to just be an aftermath to this. A lot of the characters are going to have some issues with how Uther reacted to Gaius being accused of sorcery. It's going to mess with Uther's confidence as well.**


End file.
